Kunoichi Transmigrants
by windstorm16
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki has passed on, only to find herself reincarnated as Delphini Riddle. Upon her eleventh birthday Delphini is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With people fearing and hating her for the crimes of her parents, Delphini will be tried and tested but come what may she won't give up until she reunites with the one she loves. (Temp. Title)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! It's another Naruto/Harry Potter story but different from my usual ones, in not only is it Naruko instead of Naruto, but she'll also be from the Elemental Nations but we won't be staying there long. Anyway hope you all enjoy this new story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The Valley of the End, a valley sitting on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. The valley, having been created from the destructive duel between the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the Ghost of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, now sits as a monument and testament to the power both Shinobi possessed.

Now however the Valley of the End was destroyed due to another battle taking place, one even more destructive than the one fought by Hashirama and Madara. The combatants of this battle were now laying across the destroyed hands from the statues of Madara and Hashirama that now lay in the Seal of Reconciliation not that either of them noticed.

Both combatants were teenage girls, appearing around seventeen-years-old, and looking worse for wear. The first girl had long bright blonde hair normally done up in pigtails but now spread out behind her or hanging in her face, and cerulean blue eyes with flecks of red in them. The second girl had jet black hair with a blue tint, and dual colored eyes with the right being black and the left being solid purple with black concentric rings and six tomoes in the two inner rings, three in each.

These girls were Naruko Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha, best friends, rivals, teammates, once enemies then allies then enemies again. Now they were pretty sure they were dying or about to die. Whether it was from severe Chakra exhaustion or blood loss from their missing arms, they weren't sure and too tired to care.

"You… stupid loser, why do you have to always stand in my way? Why do you have to constantly chase me, when I've given you every reason to give up on me, everyone else has. But not you, you never gave up, not once, why?" Satsuki asked as they stared up at the sky

She tried to kill Naruko, several times she might add, tried to kill Sakura, planned to destroy Konoha, then planned to kill the Kage and start a revolution, along with imprisoning the Tailed Beasts. And yet even after all that her teammate and childhood friend still didn't give up on. Satsuki honestly wasn't sure if she should be touched at someone having such faith in her or angered that it was her teammate that's denser than a brick wall.

"I already told you before, because we're friends and even if you try to kill me, I'll never give up on you." Answered Naruko smiling, Satsuki however wasn't any more convinced this time than she was the other dozen other times Naruko told her this

"Bull-fucking-shit, a normal friend would have given up after getting a Chidori shoved through the chest the first time. But you, you chased me this entire time, so no it's not just because we're friends. Now either tell me the real reason or I swear I will find a way to get you a new arm just so I can tear it off and beat you to death with it." Satsuki said being a hundred percent serious right now, while Naruko laughed having no doubt Satsuki would do that even if it killed her

Though her laughter stopped, and she looked at Satsuki from the corner of her eyes.

"You really want to know?" Naruko asked softly

"Yes!" Snapped Satsuki

Naruko's gaze turned back to the sky.

"It's because… I love you, Satsuki." Naruko stated, Satsuki looking at her shocked

"You… what?" Satsuki asked

"I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kids, I had always admired you, your strength, how easily you could pick up on things, everything about you amazed me. But at the same time, I was jealous, you were everything I wanted to be, talented, popular, loved by everyone, so I focused on trying to surpass you, I saw you as a rival the one person I needed to beat. Though maybe on some level what I really wanted was for you to look at me the way I look at you, with love and admiration. When we were put on the same team, I don't think I'd ever been happier in my life, all the times we spent together I could never forget them. There were times I wanted to confess my feeling to you, but I could never find the right time, or something came up, I sometimes wondered if I had just told you how I felt if things could have turned out differently than they did. Then you left the village and joined Orochimaru, I had been angry and upset, I wanted nothing more than to hate you, not for leaving Konoha or Team Seven, but for leaving me; but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate you. So, dedicated myself to bringing you back no matter what, Pervy-Sage called me a fool for it, but I just accepted it since I'd rather an idealistic fool than ever give up on you Satsuki. Even after all those times we encountered each other, and you said you had severed our bond I still didn't lose hope, even when you tried to kill me, I didn't give up. Because Satsuki, I honestly couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Naruko said turning her head, with what little strength she had left, and looked at Satsuki with nothing but love in her eyes.

Satsuki was stunned into silence, unable to form words after hearing Naruko's heartfelt confession. She never thought to ever hear someone confess to loving her, least of all from Naruko, herself. Looking at her friend/rival, Satsuki felt like a weight was lifted off her, the darkness and hatred that had been with her ever since finding out the truth of her clans' destruction, it all seemed to fade away as she looked into those blue eyes.

Finding strength that she didn't think she had anymore, Satsuki leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naruko's, surprising the girl, in a short chaste kiss.

"What… was that for?" Naruko asked surprised at the kiss

"It should be obvious, shouldn't it." Said Satsuki smiling at her teammate who returned the smile

"Stupid question, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" Naruko asked

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"Not even an hour ago we were trying to kill each other, we're out of Chakra, each missing an arm, and it's likely we'll be dead by sunrise. And yet you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Satsuki said rhetorically, Naruko still smiling

"Well?" Asked Naruko still waiting for answer

"Against my better judgement… yes I'd like to be your girlfriend Naruko." Said Satsuki

"Cool. Satsuki?" Naruko said

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"… I love you to."

"Naruko, Satsuki!" Came the voice of their teammate, Sakura Haruno

"Hey Sakura! Guess what Satsuki-chan said she'd be my girlfriend!" Naruko shouted grinning like a fool

"A decision I'm starting to regret." Satsuki said

"Too late, you already said yes, and I have no intention of letting you get away from me again." Naruko said smiling at the one she loves

Satsuki didn't say anything, but she did smile at Naruko's words as Sakura began healing them.

*Later*

Naruko and Satsuki watched as the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released freeing everyone from the dream world it trapped them in. They watched as Kakashi, Sakura, and the resurrected Hokage began freeing everyone from their cocoons, though they stayed behind both knowing they shouldn't help.

"Satsuki?" Naruko said sounding uncharacteristically sad

"Yeah?"

"We're still dying, aren't we?"

Satsuki nodded neutrally; it was sad but true. Even after Sakura stopped the bleeding from their missing arms, they still lost a lot of blood and used up the majority of their Chakra in their fight, and what little Chakra they had left they just used to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The fact they were still able to stand up was a miracle.

Knowing they didn't have much time left Naruko and Satsuki sat next to each and held each other's hands.

"It's not the way I pictured. But I suppose if I'm with you, I can accept dying this way." Naruko said smiling at Satsuki, who scoffed at her words

"If you keep spewing sappy words, I'll probably put myself out of my misery." Said Satsuki

"Hey, I'm allowed to be sappy! I finally confessed to the girl I love and am about to die." Naruko retorted, Satsuki remaining silent for moment before looking at Naruko

"Naruko, can I show you something?" Satsuki asked

"What is it?" Said Naruko

"Just a 'what if' you could say. Tsukuyomi." Said Satsuki locking eyes with Naruko as she activated the Genjutsu

In the Genjutsu Satsuki showed Naruko their lives after the war, going on dates, hanging out, kissing, getting married, having kids of their own, Naruko becoming Hokage. Showing them both the life they both wanted, where they were no longer fighting and could finally be together.

When the Genjutsu ended Naruko felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Satsuki.

"Thank you." Naruko whispered pressing her lips against Satsuki's

Both girls felt their life slipping away and looked forward as they saw the sun begin to rise.

"Naruko, I'm glad I met you." Satsuki said leaning her head on Naruko's shoulder, with the blonde resting her head on Satsuki's

"I'm glad I met you to Satsuki." Said Naruko before mentally contacting her tenant and friend

'Hey Kurama, look after everyone will you and try to keep your siblings in line okay?' Naruko asked mentally

**"Sure kid, whatever you say."** Kurama said lowly knowing there's nothing he can do to help his friend and partner

With smiles on their faces and their hands still held together Naruko and Satsuki passed on peacefully content that their final moments were with each other.

The moment Naruko and Satsuki passed on did a large spectral figure appear before them looking at the girls with a frown and what could be sadness in its eyes.

This was the Shinigami, God of Death.

**_"You both have fought hard and experienced more pain than most in your short lives. Neither of you had the lives you desired or deserved. But this is not the end, for either of you."_** The Shinigami said holding out his hand as he drew Naruko and Satsuki's souls out of their bodies

**_"For a time, you will be separated, but one day you shall reunite. Though not without obstacles and those that seek to keep you apart, but in the end you both shall be together again and be rewarded for all that you have done."_** Said the Shinigami as he left the battlefield with the two souls

When Naruko and Satsuki are discovered by their friends and loved ones everyone cried in sadness that the two who saved the world from Kaguya are dead. Their deaths will inspire the villages to keep the peace they died to protect, standing together against any and all threats to their world. And peace would reign long into their children's time and their children's children.

But like all things the peace ended and with it the Era of Shinobi soon ended leaving the world to be born anew. In this new world is where Naruko Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha would live again, but not as themselves or with their names. But one thing that remained was,

They will always find each other.

*2009*

*London-England*

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and the title he was most proud of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore was worried, nervous, and maybe even slightly fearful. The reason only being known to those closest to the Headmaster and ones he trusted most.

As currently, Dumbledore was standing outside the one place he never wanted to visit again. A place where he had met a polite, if a tad creepy and intelligent child. A child who had attended Hogwarts when he was still the Transfiguration Professor. A child that made friends easily and was adored by the teachers for his charming personality. A child that had grown to commit unspeakable atrocity and horrors.

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

And Dumbledore was currently standing outside his former orphanage, Wool's Orphanage.

It had all started out like any other day at Hogwarts Dumbledore and the teachers going over the curriculum for the current year, sending out teachers to speak with muggleborn students and inform then and their parents of the magical world, and other such things to do before the start of the year. Though of course this school year was special in that it was the year young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, would be reintroduced to the magical world and attend Hogwarts just as his parents had done in the past.

It was during when Dumbledore was going over the book containing all the names of Hogwarts students, both past and present, which Dumbledore would occasionally look at and reliving memories, both good and bad, from his years as a professor and later Headmaster, and even when he himself had been a bright-eyed First Year. That is until he found one very specific name, a name that should be impossible to be in the book, impossible to even exist to begin with.

_Delphini Riddle._

It should have been impossible; Dumbledore had thought when he saw the name. Tom never had children; in fact, it should have been impossible to even have a child given how he himself was conceived. And yet there the name was staring back at Dumbledore, as if to mock the Headmaster.

It only got worse when he saw the address the girl was residing at, if he had been a weaker man Dumbledore likely would have keeled over from a heart attack as he felt like history was repeating itself

When Dumbledore had seen the address for a young potential student living here, he immediately told Minerva that he would be visiting the student himself. Not only to confirm if this girl was in fact Tom Riddle's child, as Dumbledore came to realize there are other families with the last name Riddle and it simply be a coincidence. And if she was in fact Tom's daughter, then who could her mother possibly be?

That thought honestly worried Dumbledore even more, since the only witch Tom would trust, or at least accept, to carry his child was one of the darkest and most wicked witches to ever live and in fact could give most grown witches and wizards nightmares from just meeting her.

"I must admit to some confusion upon receiving your letter Mr. Dumbledore. In all the years Delphini's been here she's never once had a family visitor." The matron said leading Dumbledore up the stairs while old man had a dangerous case of déjà vu.

"And has anything… strange happened since Delphini's arrival here?" Dumbledore asked, the matron suddenly looking nervous

"Well there have been incidents with the other children, nasty things." Said the matron as they arrived at a room Dumbledore had been in before

"Delphini you have a visitor." The matron said to the child sitting at the desk

"How do you do Delphini." Greeted Dumbledore taking the time to look at the room he hadn't seen in nearly sixty years

It was very different from when Tom stayed here, more colorful with several drawings hanging on the walls. They were very well done, Dumbledore mused looking them over.

Most depicted landscapes, a forest, a desert, a rain filled land, and others were more unique one showing nine creature with a different number of tails numbering one through nine, a large tree with a folded purple flower at the top, and a woman with long white hair and horns emerging from her head curiously shaped like rabbit ears.

But the most recurring image was of a girl with long jet black hair with a blue tint, all in different poses from standing up, to laying on the ground, her hair blowing in an unseen breeze, or with a soft smile. There were a few of the girl standing with another girl one with long blonde hair tied in pigtails, each with smiles on their faces.

'If this girl is Tom and Bellatrix's daughter, then she has inherited none of their darkness.' Dumbledore thought knowing neither of them could have created such pictures

While Dumbledore was sure they'd have talent in drawing or painting, given Tom's perfectionist attitude and Bellatrix's Pure-Blood upbringing, they wouldn't have been able to add the emotion he felt this girl put into these works.

Dumbledore then looked to the girl in the room sitting at her desk and prepared himself to see a young, female, Tom Riddle. Only when the girl turned to look at him rather than seeing Tom, he instead saw a young Bellatrix looking back at him.

That confirmed it, Delphini Riddle was the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Delphini had long silver hair falling past her shoulders with hints of blue strands and blue tips, pale skin, and her eyes were a dark violet color much like her mother's eyes but showing none of the madness or darkness Bellatrix was known for, and her style of clothing was reminisce of either goth or punk.

Though he could still see hints of her parents in her, hopefully the similarities stopped at physical resemblance only.

Dumbledore went to turn the lights on only for Delphini to speak.

"Don't."

Once again Dumbledore felt a sense of déjà vu.

"You're the doctor, aren't you?" Delphini asked, not taking her eyes off Dumbledore.

"No, I'm a professor." Dumbledore replied

"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at, they think I'm… different." Retorted Delphini

"Well perhaps they're right." Said Dumbledore feeling it best to simply let the conversation play out as it did with her father, if Delphini does prove to be like her parents at least this time Dumbledore will hopefully be able to prevent her from growing up to emulate them

"I'm not mad!" Delphini said loudly

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic." Dumbledore said now seeing he had Delphini's full attention

"You can do things Delphini, things other children can't." Said Dumbledore knowingly

"I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them…" Delphini said, Dumbledore's feeling of dread increasing with each word knowing what she'll say next, only for it to immediately dissipate with what she said next.

"I also once made one of the other kids hair fall out and tied another's shoelaces together." Said Delphini snickering at the memory, while Dumbledore was surprised at hearing the admittance of childish pranks

That's definitely not something Tom or Bellatrix would do.

"Who are you?" Delphini asked

"Well I'm like you Delphini… I'm different." Dumbledore said saying the last part in a whisper

"Prove it." Challenged Delphini

Dumbledore briefly considered doing the same thing he did with Tom and set the wardrobe on fire, but quickly dismissed that. He wanted to prevent her from being like her parents, so rather tha showing something destructive he'll show something creative.

Drawing his wand Dumbledore moved it a circular pattern as a ghostly white phoenix shot out of his wand and flew around the room. Delphini looked at the phoenix in awe and watched as it landed on her desk looking around curiously before it dispersed.

"That was a Patronus Charm. At Hogwarts you'll not only be taught how to use magic but how to control it. You understand me?" Dumbledore said, Delphini looking at the spot where the phoenix was before nodding

""Excellent, I will have a professor stop by in a few days to help you with your shopping." Said Dumbledore turning to leave though prepared for Delphini to say something

"Can I do my shopping on my own?" Delphini asked, stopping Dumbledore and looking at him

"I… suppose that is acceptable. I'll leave you directions to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Ask for the bartender Tom, he'll show you how to get into Diagon Alley." Said Dumbledore before writing down the directions

"I can speak to snakes to. They find me, whisper things, tell me secrets. Is that normal for someone like me?" Delphini asked, Dumbledore not surprised she was a Parseltongue

"For a select few, yes it is normal." Dumbledore answered

"Oh, so not everyone can do it?" Questioned Delphini, Dumbledore shaking his head

"No, but do not let that discourage you. It does not make you different, simply unique. Well until next time Delphini, I look forward to seeing at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, before taking his leave from the girl's room.

"Yes Professor." Delphini said, as she waved the Elderly Wizard farewell.

'Well she certainly sounds more sincere than Tom.' Dumbledore thought as he left the orphanage apparating back to Hogwarts once he was out of sight

*Next Day-July 31st*

Delphini entered the Leaky Cauldron, a rather shabby looking pub. Walking up to the counter manned by an old bald man with plenty of missing teeth.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the entrance to Diagon Alley." Delphini said politely, getting the bartenders attention

"Ah, muggleborn are ya. Follow me it's out back." Said the man

The man lead Delphini to the back of the pub into an alley.

"Now remember this, three up and two across." The old man said tapping said brick

Delphini watched in amazement as the wall folded in on itself before forming an archway.

"Thank you sir." Said Delphini entering the alley

Looking around Delphini saw several shops selling a variety of items, from robes, books, quills, telescopes, animals, and all manners of items.

As she walked Delphini's mind drifted back to her meeting with Dumbledore.

Despite what she told Dumbledore she had been aware she had magic, or at least some type of power, how else could one explain the things she could do? The only thing she really learned was that it was magic she had and not Chakra.

For as long as Delphini could remember she's had dreams of a different life, a life where she Naruko Uzumaki. She dreamed of Konoha, becoming a Ninja, going on missions, befriending the Tailed Beasts, fighting Kaguya.

And she'd dream of Satsuki.

'Satsuki.' Delphini thought sadly

While she never met her personally, just thinking her name made Delphini's chest tighten in pain and sorrow. The only thing that gave Delphini hope of meeting Satsuki was that she knew she was here to, reincarnated like she was.

She didn't know how she knew, but something just told her Satsuki was here as well.

Shaking those thoughts for now Delphini saw she was now standing in front of a large white marble building. This was the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, owned and manned by goblins.

Walking up the stairs Delphini saw two armored goblins holding spears. Moving past them and entering the bank Delphini saw another set of doors with writing on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'That sounds like a challenge.' Delphini thought a glint in her eyes making a note to come back here one day when she has a better grasp on her magic

Entering the bank, Delphini saw two rows of goblin tells with a few witches or wizards standing at one. Continuing forward, Delphini went to the tell at the very end.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The goblin said without looking up, annoying Delphini a little at the goblin not paying attention to her

"I'd like to speak to someone about taking an Inheritance Test." Said Delphini having heard of being able to find out who your parents or relatives are by having your DNA tested and wanted to see if the Magical World had something similar to let her find out who her parents are

The goblin paused for a moment before looking at Delphini over his desk.

"Name." Said the goblin

"Delphini Riddle." Delphini replied, the goblins eyebrows shooting up in surprise

"Follow me, I will take you to Director Ragnok." The goblin said getting up and motioning Delphini to follow him

This made Delphini gain a confused look, why would she have to see the banks Director just for an Inheritance Test?

The goblin lead Delphini down several winding hallways before reaching a large ornate and gilded door with two armored goblins on either side armed to teeth with weapons.

"Fair warning girl, try anything stupid and you'll be dead within seconds." The teller said, as the guards looked at her with bloodthirsty grins

Though Delphini wasn't worried, returning the grins with a rather chilling smile.

"We'll see who dies." Said Delphini, the goblins releasing short rough laughter's at her words

Opening the door Delphini saw an extravagantly decorated office with numerous jewels, gold and silver figurines, and a few bookshelves with rows of books. While sitting behind a large wooden desk in a throne-like chair was a particularly vicious looking goblin with numerous scars on their face.

"Teller Sharktooth, who is this?" Questioned the goblin, Ragnok is Delphini was right, looking between the now identified Sharktooth and Delphini herself

"Director Ragnok this is Delphini Riddle." Sharktooth said putting emphasis on her last name

"Riddle you say, the same Riddle." Said Ragnok

"I believe so, she requested an Inheritance Test." Replied Sharktooth

"Very well. You are dismissed." Ragnok said

Sharktooth bowed before exiting the office.

"Sit down Ms. Riddle." Said Ragnok pulling out an ornate dagger and a blank parchment, while Delphini took her seat

"This dagger and parchment are enchanted when your blood hits the parchment it will reveal to us your birth parents, godparents if you have any, and any vaults you have inherited or can inherit. The cut will also heal once enough blood has been used, no more than a few drops." Ragnok said adding the last part when he saw Delphini's hesitance to take the dagger

Hearing that Delphini nodded slowly before taking the dagger. Pressing the blade to her palm Delphini hardly flinched as she dragged it across her hand, she then allowed her blood to drip on the parchment. Once several drops of her blood fell she felt the cut on her hand begin closing while her blood on the parchment began forming words.

_Name: Delphini Bellatrix Riddle_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort_

_Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_

_Heir: Peverell-Father's side, Slytherin-Father's side, Le Fay- Mother's side_

_Vault Access: Slytherin, Black, Peverell, Le Fay_

'Tom and Bellatrix.' Delphini thought touching the names, her parent's names

"Hm, the Slytherin and Peverell lines are expected given your father, though your mother was unexpected but not hard to believe. Give me a moment Lady Riddle." Ragnok said giving her proper respect given she's the heir of numerous ancient families

Delphini watched as Ragnok went over to the bookshelves dragging one clawed finger along the books while muttering to himself before grabbing four books.

'Account books.' Thought Delphini realizing what they were

"Normally each Pure-Blood family has their own Account Manager, but for older families I handle their vaults and holdings personally. These are records of all the contents of the Slytherin, Black, Peverell, and Le Fay vaults along with a list properties they own. You may look over them, I will be going to get the keys for these vaults." Ragnok said before departing office leaving Delphini alone with her families books

Grabbing the Slytherin one first Delphini flipped it open.

_Slytherin Vault:_

_300,000,000 Galleons_

_500,000,000 Sickles_

_900,000,00 Knuts_

_Assorted Gems, Crystals, Artifacts, Potion Ingredients, and Tomes_

_Armory_

_Heirlooms_

_Properties:_

_25% Hogwarts Castle_

_Chamber of Secrets_

_Slytherin Castle_

Delphini whistled in amazement at how much was in the Slytherin Vault alone, just this vault would help her live in luxury for the rest of her life.

Grabbing the Peverell book next Delphini saw what was within the vault.

_Peverell Vault:_

_10,000,000 Galleons_

_90,000,000 Sickles_

_110,000,000 Knuts_

_Assorted Gems, Crystals, Inventions, Tools, and Tomes_

_Heirlooms_

Not as much as the Slytherin Vault but still a lot. Next was the Black vault.

_Black Vault:_

_50,000,000 Galleons_

_100,000,000 Sickles_

_200,000,000 Knuts_

_Assorted Gems, Crystals, Artifacts, and Tomes_

_Armory_

_Properties:_

_Black Manor_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Various properties_

Finally the Le Fay one.

_Le Fay Vault:_

_20,000,000 Galleons_

_60,000,000 Sickles_

_120,000,000 Knuts_

_Assorted Gems, Crystals, Artifacts, Tomes_

_Armory_

"I have a lot of money." Delphini stated closing the book

"That you do Lady Riddle." Said Ragnok entering the office now carrying a keyring with four keys and decorative wooden box

"These are your keys for your vaults, they will also show proof you can access these vaults so take care not to lose them. And these are lordship rings for Slytherin and Le Fay, the current Black Lord is still alive, imprisoned for life, but alive with his Will sealed. And the Peverell family ring has been lost for many years." Ragnok said handing the box and keyring to Delphini

Opening the box Delphini saw two rings, the first was silver and shaped like a snake devouring its own tail with emeralds set in its eyes. The second was also silver and inscribed with various runes and the image of a raven taking flight and an amethyst set in it. Taking them out Delphini slipped the Slytherin ring on her left ring finger and the Le Fay one on her left index feeling them change size to fit her.

"Director Ragnok is it possible for Gringotts to locate the Peverell ring?" Delphini asked

"Of course. For a fee of two hundred Galleons." Said Ragnok grinning widely, Delphini giving a deadpan expression

"For some reason I'm not surprised. Alright, fine. Also is there anything you have that can let me take money directly out of my vaults?" Delphini asked, Ragnok nodding as he opened a drawer on his desk

"Yes, here." Ragnok said taking out a small pouch tossing it Delphini

"The pouch is connected to your vaults, just reach in and pull out the amount you need and you'll have it. If that is all Lady Riddle." Said Ragnok sitting back down and returning to his work

Nodding in thanks Delphini exited the office and worked her way back to the entrance before leaving the bank.

Finding herself back in Diagon Alley Delphini released a breath of air.

'Let's see I'm the reincarnation of a hyperactive blonde ninja that defeated a goddess, my potential soulmate is also reincarnated somewhere, I just found out I'm a witch and going to attend a magic school, and I just learned I'm filthy rich.' Delphini mentally listed before sighing in resignation

Why does it feel like any sense of normalcy in her life just flew out the window?

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right Naruko has been reincarnated as none other than Delphini Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, I'm pretty sure we can all guess how that will go over with the Wizarding World when it is inevitably revealed. Not only that but Satsuki has been reincarnated as well, haven't decided who yet, but depending on my choice she'll either appear next chapter or much later on. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Delphini doing her shopping in Diagon Alley, meeting certain characters, along with the reveal of Satsuki's reincarnation. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

After leaving Gringotts, Delphini wondered around Diagon Alley to get everything on her list, starting with a trunk so that she can carry all of her supplies. At Flourish and Blotts, she bought her required books along with several extra ones on Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

'Let's see, I have my books, cauldron, phials, telescope and scales. Now I just need my cloaks, a wand, and a pet if I want one.' Delphini thought, before looking up from her list and seeing that she was standing outside a shop called Magical Menagerie with her hearing numerous animals inside.

Thinking it over, Delphini shrugged and walked inside to see several rows of cages and kennels containing cats, dogs, owls, rabbits, snakes and various other animals that can make a good pet.

'I don't want an owl, a cat might be a good choice, a toad… no just no.' Delphini thought making a face at the thought of a pet toad

Sure she might have signed the Toad Contract when she was Naruko, but that didn't mean she wanted a toad for a pet. After a few moments, Delphini took notice of a falcon sitting perched on a fake branch. The bird eyed Delphini cautiously before flying over and landing on her shoulder, Delphini noticing its wings seemed to glint in the light when it flew over. The falcon observed Delphini before rubbing against her head making the girl smile as she petted the bird.

"You want to come with me, huh?" Delphini asked the falcon bobbing its head up and down.

Seeing that Delphini grabbed a cage along with some bags of bird feed and dried meat, before going up to the cashier who looked startled at seeing the falcon.

"Goodness, I never thought I'd see anyone get him." The cashier said

"Why's that?" Questioned Delphini setting her purchases on the counter

"That's a Silver-Winged Falcon, incredibly rare and rather nasty to anyone they don't like. Their feathers are worth twice their weight in Galleons, I've several students come in and try buying it but it would always screech and bloody near claw their eyes. How you're able to be near it is beyond me." The cashier said ringing up the purchases

With that Delphini left with her new pet going over to Madam Malkin's to get her school robes and cloak. Entering the shop, Delphini saw a squat witch manning the counter though she looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hogwarts dear?" The witch, who Delphini guessed was Madam Malkin, asked smiling, with Delphini nodding in confirmation.

"Well come along, I got two other boys being fitted right now." Malkin said

Following the witch into the back, Delphini saw two other boys her age being fitted for robes by two other witches. Delphini was put on a stool while Madam Malkin pulled black robe over her head and began pinning it to the right length.

"Hogwarts too?" Asked one boy, the one at the far left with slicked back pale blonde hair and pointed face

"Yes." Answered Delphini

"Us to. My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy said with a bored drawl

'Wow, not even five minutes and I already want to punch him in the face.' Delphini thought before looking at the other boy

He had shaggy black hair, round glasses held together by scotch tape, and bright green eyes, Delphini could also just make out a scar on his forehead.

"Have either of you got your own broom?" The blonde boy asked

"No." They replied

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." The green eyed boy replied

"What's Quidditch?" Delphini questioned confused

Was it some type of sport?

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" The blonde boy asked

"No."

"Does it really matter?" Delphini asked, the blonde boy now looking at her with disgust written across his face

"Of course it matters! I know I'll be in Slytherin all my family has been, if it was Hufflepuff I'd probably just leave." Said the blonde

Well Delphini can safely say she doesn't like this blonde brat at all and likely never will. The other kid she wasn't so sure about, she'll stay neutral since he hasn't really done anything to annoy her.

Afterwards she tuned out everything being said, at the some point the black-haired boy was finished being fitted and was lucky enough to get away from the blonde brat. Thankfully Delphini was soon fitted as well and out the room as soon as she could.

'Thank Kami, if I had to listen to him for another moment I would have shoved those needles down his throat.' Delphini thought as she paid for her robes and winter cloak

Putting the items in her trunk, Delphini made her way out the shop, though once she walked out the door she nearly bumped into some blonde woman.

"Sorry." Delphini said moving around, not seeing the woman's shocked expression

"Bella." Whispered the woman, Delphini stopping when she heard it and looked at the woman

"Uh no, my names Delphini." Said Delphini, the woman quickly covering up her shock

"Right yes, forgive me. You just reminded me of someone. Excuse me." The woman said going into Madam Malkin's

'Is everyone in the Magical World so weird?' Delphini thought before shaking her head

The last thing she needed was a wand.

'Though maybe I'll look at more shops before getting a wand.' Thought Delphini since she wasn't in any rush to finish her shopping

*Later*

After looking at a few more shops Delphini made her way to "Ollivander's Wand Shop" to get a wand. Entering the shop, Delphini instantly saw what a mess it was, wand shelves knocked over, a flower pot broken on the floor.

"What happened here?" Delphini wondered out loud, before hearing a sound and seeing an old man came out from the around the corner carrying a broom and dustpan.

"Oh, a customer. Sorry about the mess, whenever someone comes in searching for a new wand, things tend to get a bit… messy." The man, Ollivander, said as he set down the broom and dustpan.

"Anyway, can I take it you are also here for a new wand miss…" Ollivander trailed off

"Riddle, Delphini Riddle and yes, I'm here to get a wand." Delphini said, Ollivander looking surprised at her name.

"Riddle you say…" Ollivander said getting uncomfortably close to Delphini examining her features before nodding

"Yes, I can see your father in you, you both have the same cunning in your eyes, though he was better at hiding his true self. The rest however is all your mother, especially the eyes." Ollivander said backing off, much to Delphini's relief along with her surprise at being compared to her parents, the same parents she only just learned about

"I remember them both despite it being many years ago, your father thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew, Phoenix Feather Core, very powerful. Your mother however twelve-and-three-quarters, Walnut, Dragon Heartstring, good for casting curses. They had both been tricky customers, and I'm sure you will be just as tricky. Now then, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander said pulling out a long measuring tape.

"Uh, I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." Delphini answered.

"Very good, now hold out your arm." Instructed Ollivander, Delphini nodding slowly

Ollivander then measured her shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, even her head and it made Delphini wonder if he did this with all his customers?

"Alright then with that out of the way let's see what we can find for Ms. Riddle." Ollivander said grabbing a box

*Two Hours Later*

Delphini was smacking her head against the counter, while Ollivander looked around disbelief. All around them were discarded wands, none of which Delphini could use, there were also the results of some wands reacting more violently than others, making it look like a twister hit the shop.

"How is this possible? None of the wands are suitable?" Ollivander said in sheer amazement that not one of the wands worked for Delphini

"Well just… let me look in the back I'm sure we can find you a wand." Ollivander said limping into the back, while Delphini nodded her head still firmly planted on the counter

Entering the back of his shop, Ollivander searched through the remaining wands he had, before his eyes fell on a black wand box with a lock on it. Going over Ollivander picked it up with a gulp as he wiped some dust off it.

"Could it be… could she be this wand's destined wielder?" Ollivander muttered with worry and fear lacing his tone.

Out of all the wands that Ollivander has created, this was the one that was the most dangerous as not just anyone could use this one, anyone else that tries would be met with a less than pleasant fate. In fact, Ollivander would say that the power this wand contained was second only to that of the legendary Elder Wand.

Exiting the back Ollivander opened a drawer behind his counter and grabbed a key.

"Here try this one." Ollivander said unlocking the box and opening it, while Delphini lifted her head when she heard the nervousness in Ollivander's voice

"Thirteen Inches, Ebony, Dementor Bone Core." Ollivander said

The wands wood was as dark as night with a crimson leather strap handle. Delphini grabbed the wand and instantly felt power rushing through her while everything in the shop began floating.

"Curious… just like Mr. Potter." Ollivander said

"What?" Asked Delphini

"That wand, Ms. Riddle, is quite possibly the most dangerous wand I've ever made. Its core was made from the bones of a Dementor." Ollivander said gravely

"What's a Dementor?" Delphini questioned

"One of the foulest creatures inhabiting our world, the feed off a person's happiest memories. along with the emotions that come with said memories. If one stays around a Dementor for too long, they will be at risk of having their soul sucked out, leaving only an empty husk." Answered Ollivander gravely, while Delphini gulped in horror at the idea of such creatures existing.

"And ho-how did you get the bones of one of these things?" Asked Delphini

"The Black market… Ms. Riddle listen very carefully, that wand is dangerous because only one person can wield it and one person only, if anyone besides the wands chosen attempt to use it, they will suffer the same fate as if they were confronting an actual Dementor." Ollivander explained, Delphini looking at the wand surprised

"I always believed making that wand was my biggest mistake and yet… here you are, it's chosen wielder." Said Ollivander happily at finally find that wands wielder

"How much?" Delphini asked, though Ollivander waved it off

"Keep it, free of charge. By right it belongs to you anyway." Ollivander said, surprising Delphini before she smiled and nodded gratefully

Though before she left Delphini did buy a wand holster to strap to her right arm for easy access to her wand.

"Hm, Delphini Riddle and Harry Potter both attending Hogwarts in the same year. I feel you both will do great things, but young Ms. Riddle seems the more interesting of the two. Will she follow the path of her parents, the path of light, or will she carve her own path? Only time will tell." Ollivander mused before looking back at his ruined shop and sighing in resignation.

*With Delphini*

'Okay that just about does it. Got my books, my supplies, my robes and cloaks, my falcon who I still have to name, and now my wand. I guess I'll get a room in the Leaky Cauldron to go over my books until it's time to go.' Delphini thought going to entrance of the alley.

Going to the entrance Delphini suddenly stopped when she saw someone that made her freeze in place and felt tears appear in her eyes. She might have looked different, she might not have chakra either, but Delphini knew it was her.

"Satsuki." Delphini choked

The name made the person stop and turn around now facing Delphini. It was a girl her age with jet black hair that went just below her shoulders, dark blue eyes that bordered on black, pale skin, and wearing rather expensive looking clothes. But beneath all that Delphini knew it was Satsuki.

The girl's eyes widened when they saw Delphini a short distance away.

"Naruko." She whispered, but Delphini still heard her

Delphini nodded smiling at the girl, who returned it before they both started walking towards each other. Only to start running and throw their arms around each other once they were close enough.

"You're really here." Delphini said

"Yeah, I'm here, we both are… loser." She said, Delphini laughing at the familiar nickname

Yeah that's definitely Satsuki.

*Later-Leaky Cauldron*

"So, who exactly are you in this life?" Delphini asked as she and Satsuki's reincarnation sat in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron

"In this life I am Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Greengrass Family, an old magical family, pure-blood they call it. What about you?" Daphne asked

"I'm Delphini Riddle. So, how is it like having a new family?" Delphini questioned, Daphne scoffed

"Terrible, my 'parents' are pure-blooded supremacists, while they don't openly support either the light or the dark, they do agree with the latter's goals of a world ruled by pure-bloods. The only one that I get along with Astoria, my little sister, she's a year younger than us." Daphne said, Delphini's eyes widening at the information

"Dark, light, pure-blood?" Asked Delphini confused since she only just discovered she's a witch

"Yeah, the entire Wizarding World is basically divided into the Light Faction and the Dark Faction, with a few staying a grey area and supporting both sides like my family. The Dark Faction believe in a world where pure-bloods reign supreme and muggles, people without magic, are either slaughtered or hunted for sport, pure-bloods are also witches and wizards that can trace back the magic in their family by several generations. Though their desire to keep their blood 'pure' it has led to inbreeding, with a few families taking it a step further by marrying their cousins or even siblings." Daphne said with both girls getting disgusted looks at the thought of siblings marrying each other

Sure, back in the Elemental Nations Ninja Clans were known to marry other clan members, but it wasn't anywhere as close as siblings or cousins.

"The Light Faction, I honestly feel is worse as in their eyes someone is either good or evil, there is no grey area. And to the Light Faction, anyone associated with snakes is automatically Dark Lords in training or Death Eaters. Personally, both groups have pretty narrow and naïve views of how the world works." Daphne said

"Well what about their views on us, on witches?" Delphini asked

Back in the Elemental Nations it was hard for Kunoichi to gain recognition, while there were a few famous and strong Kunoichi, they were still outnumbered by famous Shinobi.

"Depending on your blood status, at best you're either seen as a potential bride for some pure-blood heir." Daphne said

"And at worse?" Delphini asked almost afraid of the answer

"Sex slave to pump out pure-bloods and that's for the Dark Faction. The Light simply expects witches to be housewives." Daphne sneered, with Delphini dragging a hand down her face.

"Is this strictly in Britain or the rest of the Magical World?" Delphini asked, Daphne shrugging

"Mostly Britain, there are a few parts of the Magical World that treat women better, but only if they're pure-blood and even then, it's rare for a witch to be chosen over a wizard for anything." Answered Daphne, Delphini groaning in disbelief

Shaking her head at the stupidity and naivety of the Magical World, Delphini looked to Daphne.

"Well at least I have you here with me to help keep me sane. I'm really glad you're here." Delphini said smiling at her, which Daphne returned

"Me too." Said Daphne, Though Delphini soon gained a worried look

"Uh, Daphne back in our other lives, just before we… died you said you'd be my girlfriend? I just wanted ask if you're still-" Delphini was cut off when Daphne leaned over and kissed her cheek before smirking at her

"Does that answer your question?" Daphne asked rhetorically, Delphini nodding with a smile as she returned the kiss

"Yeah." Said Delphini before standing up

"So, see you at Hogwarts?" Delphini asked

"Definitely." Answered Daphne as the girls smiled at each other before Delphini went to get a room and Daphne returned to Diagon Alley to continue her shopping

*Timeskip-September 1st*

Delphini looked at the Hogwarts Express in amazement as she stepped through the barrier to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters.

'Definitely more efficient than the ones in the Land of Snow, also less deadly.' Delphini thought as she climbed aboard the train and found an empty compartment

After meeting with Daphne, Delphini had gotten a room at the Leaky Cauldron to go over all the books she bought, making a few trips back to Diagon Alley for anything else that she might need. She had also exchanged letters with Daphne with Sora, her Silver-Winged Falcon that she finally named, delivering them and bringing Daphne's responses. One of Daphne's letters, thankfully, told Delphini how to get to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, which was a relief to Delphini rather than searching aimlessly.

She had read up on the recent history of the Wizarding World as well, apparently Magical Britain had just come out of a war against some Dark Lord seeking Pure-Blood Supremacy and eradication of muggles and muggleborns, witches and wizards who are born from muggle families. The Dark Lord, whose name she didn't know given they only referred to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was killed after attacking a family called the Potters and tried killing Harry Potter with the Killing Curse, but something went wrong that night of October 31st. No one truly knows what happened, only that You-Know-Who was dead and Harry Potter became the only known survivor of the Killing Curse, earning the title The Boy-Who-Lived.

After that, most of the Dark Lords followers were rounded up and sentenced to Azkaban, the closest thing to hell on earth with Dementors acting as guards, with most pleading they were under the Imperius Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses, that lets the caster control a person. Personally, Delphini thought they were only saving their own asses.

While Delphini doesn't condone mass slaughter, she also doesn't condone being a coward either. She'd rather go down believing in what she's fighting for than running with her tail between her legs.

Suddenly the compartment door opened revealing Daphne.

"Hi." Delphini said smiling

"Hey." Returned Daphne putting her trunk on the rack before taking a seat across from Delphini

Soon they felt the train begin pulling out the station. Looking out the window, Delphini frowned when she saw all the parents waving to their children on the train, the children returning the waves as they hung out the windows. While Delphini wasn't that torn up that she couldn't do the same, her life as Naruko making it easier to accept being an orphan, that didn't mean she liked the fact that in both her lives she grew up without knowing her parents.

'Though at least this time around, I know their names much sooner than I did last time.' Delphini thought, as she took some comfort in that fact.

"Hey Daphne." Delphini said still looking out the window

"Yeah?" Asked Daphne pulling out one of her books to help pass the time

"Have you ever heard of anyone in the Wizarding World called Voldemort and Bellatrix?" Delphini asked

The moment she heard the names Daphne's head snapped up to Delphini with wide eyes.

"How do you know those names?" Daphne demanded urgently while looking out the compartment, confusing Delphini at her behavior

"At… Gringotts. I took an Inheritance Test, they're my parents." Delphini said, Daphne turning to her shock written across her face and even a little fear in her eyes

"Delphini… Voldemort was You-Know-Who's name, the Dark Lord. And Bellatrix Lestrange is his top Death Eater." Daphne revealed

"Oh…" Delphini muttered as her eyes are now wide open at the reveal.

Daphne looked out the compartment window again making sure no one was listening in, before looking back at Delphini worry and fear in her eyes. Not in fear of Delphini following her parents footsteps, but of the fact Voldemort and Bellatrix tortured and killed dozens of people, just mentioning them terrified people into submission. With that fear also came hatred for all the pain those two have caused and with the hatred came enemies who'd love nothing more than to see both of them six feet under, or even receive the Dementor's Kiss. If it was revealed Delphini was their daughter, she would inherit all those enemies, but she won't have the same fear her parents inspired.

It wouldn't surprise Daphne if there were public outcries for Delphini to be given the Dementors Kiss or for people to try attacking her personally.

'Or simply have her thrown into Azkaban, probably in the same cell as her mother just for irony's sake.' Daphne thought

"Listen Delphini, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone who your parents are. Do not say their names, reference them, nothing in any way that can connect you to those two." Said Daphne seriously, with Delphini nodding since she knows that if people discovered who her parents were she'd have a bigger target on her back than Naruko did for being a Jinchuuriki.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door making the girls stiffen, understandable considering what they discussing not even two minutes ago. Slowly their wands slipped out their sleeves, while Delphini has only studied spells she's confident she can take someone by surprise and incapacitate them and Daphne already knew a few spells thanks to her upbringing.

Though they both relaxed when they only saw a girl with bushy brown hair and dressed in her black robes already.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen a toad?" The girl asked

"No." Delphini answered, while Daphne was shaking her head negative, as well.

"Alright, I'm just helping someone look for theirs, he's worried sick trying to find it, though so far we haven't found it. Oh what're you reading?" The girl asked noticing the book Daphne took out

"Jinxes." Stated Daphne

"Really? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Hermione asked as she took a seat, all while Daphne and Delphini looked her trying to understand what she just said considering how fast she said it

"I'm Delphini Riddle and that's Daphne Greengrass. Nice to meet you Hermione." Delphini introduced

"You as well. By the way, do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Hermione said, Daphne's eye beginning to twitch at how fast the girl was talking

"You shouldn't do that." Said Delphini

"Do what?" Hermione asked

"Want to be in a certain house just because someone else was in it. It takes away from your own individuality, you wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor because it wasn't truly your choice to begin with. It's because you wanted to be like someone who was in it before. If you are put in Gryffindor, then don't let it be because of what you read in a book or by who was in it before, let be because that's where you belong, not where you want to be." Delphini advised, while Hermione looking thoughtful at that.

"Though personally given what little I know of you and what the four houses represent, you'd be better suited for Ravenclaw." Said Delphini

"Maybe…" Hermione said not really minding if she was put in Ravenclaw

Seeing Hermione was thinking over her words made Delphini smile, while Hermione might come off as a bit bossy Delphini can tells she's a nice girl who likely never had many friends growing up and found comfort in books. And Delphini intended be her friend no matter what.

*Later*

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Delphini looked at the giant of a man in surprise not believing she was seeing someone this big.

'Is he part giant?' Delphini wondered as the man, Hagrid she thought she heard someone say, lead them down a dark path until they reached the shore of a great black lake

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said pointing to a fleet of small boats on the shore

Delphini, Daphne, and Hermione all climbed into a boat joined by another girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Everyone in? Right then, forward!"

At Hagrid's command the boats started gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff

They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them

"Trevor!" Someone cried out

"I guess Neville found his toad." Hermione stated

Hagrid the lead them all up to a hug oak, front door and pounded on it with his large fist. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, reminding Delphini far to much of Sakura and Tsunade whenever they got angry at Naruko.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Said McGonagall as she pulled the door wide open

The entrance hall was massive, big enough to fit an entire house inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

McGonagall lead the First Years across the stone floor until they reached a small, empty chamber off the hall and with everyone crowding inside made it rather uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." McGonagall explained looking around to make sure she had their full attention

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall said eyeing a boy who had his cloak fastened under his left ear and another with a smudge on his nose

'Oh hey it's that kid.' Delphini thought recognizing the black haired boy from Madam Malkin's

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." McGonagall instructed before exiting the chamber

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Delphini questioned looking at Daphne, who shrugged

"Not sure, I couldn't find how the sorting is done in any of the books I got and I didn't feel like asking my parents. Though I doubt it'll be anything difficult." Replied Daphne, Delphini nodding in agreement since they were only First Years

'Maybe answering some questions honestly to determine where best we'd fit in or some sort of test of our character-' Delphini's thoughts were cut off when several figures flew through the wall and she paled as she realized they were ghosts

Much like Naruko, Delphini had a fear of ghosts, but who wouldn't. You can't fight them, you can't touch them, you can't do anything against something you can't touch! The only thing stopping Delphini from making a run for it was the fact that she was aware of ghosts existence after getting some books on different types of magical creatures and knew these ghosts couldn't actually do anything to her.

Delphini eyed the ghosts warily, while they couldn't do anything, that didn't mean she trusted them.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Came McGonagall's voice and thankfully the ghosts left when she came in

"Now, form a line, and follow me." McGonagall told the First Years

They were lead into the Great Hall and Delphini was amazed at seeing the thousands of candles floating in the air and the ceiling showing the night sky. She idly heard Hermione say it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Looking to McGonagall, Delphini saw her placing a stool in front of the First Years and setting an old dusty hat down it. Then to the surprise of many the hat started twitching and then he started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone burst into cheers as the song ended, all except for Delphini and Daphne who exchanged worried looks. They'd have to wear that hat to decide which house they'll be in, even worse it will be able to look into their minds and see their memories, all of their memories. Both their lives as Naruko and Satsuki, and the fact Delphini's parents were a Dark Lord and a Dark Witch.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said unrolling a large roll of parchment

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hate shouted not even a moment later

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

On and on the names went with students going to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The next person called was Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hate shouted after a few moments

'Good for you Hermione.' Delphini thought glad her friend went to the house she wanted to go to

Finally it was Daphne's turn.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne went up with a calm expression even as the hat fell over her eyes and a voiced echoed in her head.

_"Well now isn't this interesting. This is the first time I've ever sorted a reincarnated witch, one who's from a long forgotten time as well. And what's this you aren't the only one."_ Said the hat intrigued

'If you can see who I was, then you know what I have done and I will be able to do in the future. Just a fair warning as to what will await you if you reveal mine or Delphini's secrets.' Daphne mentally threatened

If the hat could it would gulp as Daphne projected an image of her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to it, along with an image of it being burned by black fire.

_"Yes well, no need to worry Ms. Greengrass I am forbidden from revealing any secrets from any of the students I have sorted. You and Ms. Riddle's past lives will remain secret, along with the truth of her parentage."_ The hat assured

'See that it is. Now hurry up and sort me.' Daphne thought

_"Very well. Let's see, plenty of cunning in both your lives, a desire for knowledge but only if it furthers your goals, you are loyal only to yourself and those you love, and you laugh at things like honor and nobility. The only place you can be is…_ SLYTHERIN!"

With that Daphne got up and went to the green and silver table only receiving polite clapping. Catching Delphini's eyes, she nodded slowly making the girl sigh in relief knowing their secrets are safe.

The sorting continued on only for everyone to fall into silence when the next name was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

The moment the name was called whispers broke out amongst the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

'So that's The Boy-Who-Lived.' Delphini thought watching boy walk nervously up to the stool with a neutral expression

On one hand this is the same boy that's the reason she's an orphan, he's part of the reason her father is dead and her mother imprisoned. Now, while Delphini isn't excusing the horrible things they've done, they're still her parents and she knows that people aren't born evil and cruel. On the other hand, her father is also the reason he grew up an orphan as well. But if, and most-likely when, her parentage is revealed, he'll no doubtfully be among the ones that will blame her for the crimes of her parents, so she won't waste her time with him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted

Delphini watched as the red and gold table burst into cheers, she even saw two redheads that could only be twins chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!". When the cheers died down the sorting continued and Delphini was next, though she noticed McGonagall seemed to choke on her breath as she read her name.

"Ri-Riddle, Delphini!"

Delphini noticed a few of the teachers stiffen at hearing her name, making her sigh in resignation knowing they likely knew who her father was at least.

Going up to the stool Delphini did nothing as the hate was lowered onto her head.

_"And here she is, the girl of the hour. I thought this year the most interesting student I would sort would be young Mr. Potter. But you Ms. Riddle, you and Ms. Greengrass, are far more interesting. Both of you reincarnated Ninja, possessing a love stronger than any I have seen before, and you being the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black. I remember sorting them both and if it is any consolation you remind me more of Bellatrix before she became the feared and hated witch she is today."_ Said the hat

'Not… really. Since I don't know what either of my parents were like when they were my age. But can you just sort me.' Delphini thought

_"Of course, and as I told Ms. Greengrass your secrets are safe with me. Now then let's see where to put you. If you were still Naruko I'd say you'd fit right in with Gryffindor, but you no longer possess that same bravery and headstrong personality. While there's no doubt you wouldn't hesitate to protect the ones you love, you won't needlessly throw your life away for those that hate you. Yes I see now, better be… _SLYTHERIN!"

Getting up Delphini walked over to the Slytherin table, receiving the same polite clapping as Daphne, taking her seat next to said girl. Looking up at the staff table Delphini saw a few teachers staring at her, mostly with suspicion for those that likely knew who her father was. The only ones not doing so were Dumbledore who nodded with a kind smile, a professor dressed all in black and a hooked nose regarding her cautiously. The one that confused Delphini the most was the professor wearing a turban looking at her with a pleased expression, or approval?

"You alright?" Daphne asked in a whisper, Delphini nodding slowly

"Yeah, but I think some of the teachers are aware of who my father is." Said Delphini, Daphne looking and seeing the teachers watching Delphini

"We'll have to keep our guards up, we don't know who will try anything or if they'll keep it secret." Daphne said while grabbing Delphini's hand under the table making the girl smile at her

They may be in a dangerous environment but they've both survived worse and they'll survive anything the Wizarding World throws at them.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Satsuki's reincarnation is none other than Daphne Greengrass, with an altered appearance rather than the normal blonde ice queen. We also see Delphini learning the truth of just who her parents are along her first look at Harry Potter, the boy who defeated her father and part of the reason her mother is in Azkaban (as in the books its stated the Lestrange's and Crouch Jr. tortured the Longbottoms in order to find out where Voldemort was) but she is waiting to develop an opinion of the Bow-Who-Lived. Also just to make it perfectly clear, the Silver-Wing Falcon Sora and the Dementor Bone Core wand are both ideas from a story called "Arch Mage Jinchuuriki" by "Halo12094" and they gave me permission to use these ideas. Anyway other than that Hermione has also been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, how will this effect things I wonder? So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the first couple of weeks of Delphini's time as Hogwarts, though be warned there are a lot of timeskips in this chapter and will like be more next chapter as well. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

After the Welcoming Feast the Slytherins were led by the Slytherin Prefects to the dungeons soon reaching a bare stretch of stone wall.

"Alright listen up First Years! This is the entrance to our Common Room, to get in you need the password, the password changes every month and can be found on the bulletin board. I believe it goes without saying that you don't tell anyone from the other houses the password." Said the female Prefect, Gemma Farley, as she looked at the First Years sharply before turning to the wall.

"Venom."

Delphini watched as the wall vanished revealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Once they entered the Common Room, Delphini couldn't help but whistle in amazement.

The Slytherin Common Room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. Looking out the windows, Delphini saw that the Common Room extended to under the lake, casting the room with a green tinge.

'It's like being in an aquarium.' Delphini thought

Though while the Common Room was grand, it was also rather cold.

"I'll now hand things off to our Head of House, Professor Snape." Said Gemma stepping aside allowing a man wearing long flowing black robes, shoulder length greasy black hair, dark black eyes, and a large hooked nose and dark black eyes

His eyes swept over the First Years, though Delphini noticed his eyes seemed to linger on her and narrow ever so slightly before turning his attention back to everyone.

"He knows." Delphini whispered to Daphne, who nodded in agreement having seen him look at Delphini longer than the rest of them

"I will… keep this brief. You are here because the Sorting Hat believes you have the cunning, resourcefulness, and will to be in Slytherin, but to the rest of the school being a Slytherin means you are a dark witch or wizard. They will fear or hate you, which is why outside the common room you are to present a united front because if the other houses see any sign of weakness they will not hesitate to strike, any problems you have with your fellow Slytherins will be handled in the Common Room and only the Common Room because if I find out any of you behave foolishly in the rest of the school, you will not like the punishment. Make no mistake, I do not care what you blood status is, your family name, or anything else about you or where you come from, what I care about is you all proving you deserve to be in this house. Do I make myself clear?" Snape asked, though all of them felt it wasn't a question but a statement

"That is all, boys room are to the left, girls are to the right, three students to a room. Dismissed." Said Snape turning around his robes billowing behind him

With that the First Years were led to their dormitories with Delphini, Daphne, and a third girl taking the room closest to the Common Room.

The room was circular and divided into three sections, each having a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe, a desk, and in the center of the room was a circular indentation in the floor with three large armchairs that looked rather comfy. There were also windows showing them the bottom of the lake, and a door which Delphini guessed lead to a bathroom.

Delphini also noticed their trunks at the end of each bed. Going over to the bed with her trunk Delphini sat down feeling how soft it was.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Huh?" Delphini said looking up and seeing her and Daphne's roommate standing in front of her with a smile and her hand held out

The girl was rather pretty, with long dark brunette hair, intense gray-blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing the standard Slytherin girl uniform.

"Uh, nice to meet you to…" Delphini trailed off shaking the girls hand, the girls smile turning into a teasing smirk

"Daphne never mentioned me did she?" She asked rhetorically and amused, Delphini shaking her head before looking to her reincarnated girlfriend questioningly who released a sigh

"Delphini this is Tracey Davis my friend." Daphne said sounding resigned

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Tracey. I'm Delphini Riddle." Delphini introduced smiling at Tracey

"I already know who you are. Every letter Daphne sent me always mentioned, oh how did you describe her Daph?" Tracey asked looking at Daphne, who was giving her a warning look, with mischievous eyes

"What?" Delphini asked worried of just what Daphne told Tracey

"I believe she called you, 'the most beautiful girl in the world, whose smile could light up the darkest of nights, with a radiance brighter than the sun,'…" Tracey said imitating Daphne's voice, only for said girls hand to cover her mouth and glare at Tracey

"I will hex you!" Daphne hissed her face heating up, Tracey simply laughing before moving Daphne's hand

"Alright, alright so maybe those weren't her exact words, but she did tell me you were someone really special and seeing you now… I have to agree. There's just something unique about you, and I don't just mean your hair and eyes." Tracey said, Delphini smiling at both girls while getting a feel for the type of person Tracey was

"You know Tracey, I think you and I going to get along famously." Said Delphini standing up and smirking at Tracey, who returned the gesture

"I couldn't agree more."

"Morgana help me, I have to deal with two of them now." Daphne groaned covering her face, while Delphini and Tracey were amused

The girls then got ready for bed and before long Tracey and Daphne were asleep, with Delphini staring at the canopy of her bed.

'I get the feeling this is going to be an interesting year.' Thought Delphini

*Timeskip-One Week*

A week had passed since Delphini arrived at Hogwarts and she's enjoyed her time here, learning about magic. But there were also some downsides.

For starters she had to deal with the teachers looking at her warily, meaning they were aware of who her parents, or at least one of them, were. Delphini had managed to locate an old yearbook in the library and saw a picture of her mother, Bellatrix, and saw she was nearly identical to her with her mother's hair being black and wild and curly, but their eyes were the same dark violet color.

So, Delphini guessed that at least McGonagall was aware of who both her parents were, given the way she said her last name during the Sorting Ceremony, while all the teachers were able to see she was her mother's daughter. It annoyed, and even angered, Delphini that they were treating her like she was about to go on a killing spree, it reminded her to much of the treatment she went through as Naruko.

Being seen as a monster, a demon, a freak all for something she had no choice in.

Though the difference was, Delphini wasn't going to waste her time trying to get people to see her as herself or earn their respect. If they wanted to hate or fear her because of her parents, that's their problem, the only people whose opinions Delphini cares about are her friends.

Her classes were fun, learning about the different types of magic and spells in Transfiguration and Charms, magical plants in Herbology, the names of stars and constellations in Astronomy, though Delphini could do without having to do it at midnight at the top of a tower. History of Magic however, Delphini felt like it was waste of time especially with Professor Binns teaching the class, talking again and again about Goblin Rebellions that Delphini had to fight to stay awake.

In Transfigurations, McGonagall had them work to turn a matchstick into a needle, with only Delphini and Daphne being able to do so by the end of the class. They learned about different charms in Charms Class with Professor Flitwick, whom Delphini noticed also gave her wary glances.

The class everyone was excited for was Defense Against the Dark Arts, however Professor Quirrell proved to be a joke for a teacher. His classroom smelled like garlic, which she heard was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid would come back to get him. His turban, he said, was a gift from an African prince for helping get rid of a zombie, though Delphini didn't believe him and she doubted anyone else did.

But one thing that concerned Delphini was how Quirrell looked at her, it wasn't in suspicion or wariness, no it was like he was observing her, most of the time it didn't even feel like Quirrell was watching her, but someone else. He'd always call on her to answer questions, have her demonstrate how to perform spells, it felt like he was testing her or something.

Another thing was whenever he walked past her, Delphini could swear she smelled something rotten under his turban.

Though when Delphini wasn't in her classes she was spending time with her friends, Daphne, Hermione, and most recently Tracey. Delphini was thankful Tracey wasn't pro-pureblood and was nice to Hermione, she could also tell Hermione enjoyed having another friend. The Slytherin girls learned Hermione was doing well in Ravenclaw, being the top of her classes and even helping the other First Year Ravenclaws who were having trouble in certain subjects. They spent most of their time in the library or outside whenever they weren't attending classes.

However, one thing that has really started to grate on Delphini's nerves was the constant whispers she heard all about Harry freaking Potter. Everyone whispering or pointing whenever he was around, and even when he wasn't, it just annoying having to hear people talk about someone every second of the day. He vanquished the Dark Lord, her father, but honestly Delphini hasn't seen anything really special about him, considering he had been late to Transfigurations on the first day, getting lost on the moving staircases, and wasn't exactly a star student.

Maybe Delphini was being harsh to him but she just doesn't see why everyone would be so hyped to see him.

'Hopefully it'll die down eventually.' Delphini thought sitting at the Slytherin table with Daphne and Tracey

Their next class was Double Potions with the Gryffindors, none of the girls looked forward to this given the intense rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, along with the rumor of Snape favoring Slytherin House over the other Houses. However, they learned quickly Snape didn't play favorites when they saw him dragging three upper year Slytherins to his office. They didn't know what had happened or what was said only that the Slytherins now had detention for the next three months.

Once they finished breakfast, they made their way to the dungeons, where the Potions Class was held. Arriving, Delphini and Daphne taking one of the tables as partners and Tracey being paired with one of the Slytherin girls. It wasn't long until Snape entered the room his robes swishing behind him.

Snape started class by taking rollcall only to pause when he reached a certain name.

"Ah, Yes, Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity." Snape said softly gazing at Potter with cold black eyes

Delphini rolled her eyes when she heard Draco Malfoy and his pet gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggering behind their hands. Malfoy was another person that got on Delphini's nerves, not surprising considering he was the same blonde brat she met at Madam Malkin's. He was also apparently her cousin, their mothers being sisters, but he obviously wasn't aware of this fact given the fact anytime he sees her he sneers at her.

Soon Snape finished rollcall and his eyes swept across the room before he started speaking.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape said a low tone, yet everyone was listening to what he said

"This guys intense." Delphini whispered to Daphne, who nodded in agreement being reminded of the more stoic Uchiha from her past life even Itachi

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly looking at said boy

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Looking at Potter, Delphini saw him look at Weasley with a confused expression.

'Oh, Snape's going to eat him alive.' Thought Delphini shaking her head slightly

Just from the way Snape looked at Potter when he said his name, Delphini could tell the man didn't like the boy, he probably hated him in fact.

"I don't know, sir." Potter said, Snape's lips curling into a sneer

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape questioned

"I don't know, sir."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Questioned Snape

"I don't know, sir." Potter repeated, Delphini seeing he was starting to get upset

"Tut, tut fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said mockingly, a few of the Slytherins working to cover their laughter while the Gryffindors looked ready to start a fight

Snape then rounded on Delphini.

"Riddle, perhaps you can answer the questions." Said Snape, Delphini thinking over the questions

"Asphodel and wormwood together make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Drought of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, also known as aconite." Delphini answered remembering what she read in "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"

"Hmph, well done five points to Slytherin. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape barked out, the students immediately started writing down the questions and answers

The lesson continued with Snape having them brew a Cure Boils potion, Daphne stirring the potion while Delphini weighed and measured the correct amount along with crushing the necessary ingredients. All while Snape swept about the room criticizing everyone, the Gryffindors being his main targets, except Malfoy who he apparently liked and used as an example for what the other students should do. Though when he got to Delphini and Daphne he just glanced at their potion before nodding once and going over to a pair of Gryffindors to criticize.

The reincarnated girls shared a glance at Snape's behavior, hates everyone else, likes Malfoy, and just nods at them.

'He definitely knows.' They thought now believing Snape was aware of Delphini's parentage

Suddenly clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Looking they saw Longbottom somehow managed to melt Finnigan's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Longbottom, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape growled out getting rid of the potion with a quick wave of his wand

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Demanded Snape glowering at the whimpering boy as boils started to pop up all over his nose

"Harsh, but necessary." Muttered Daphne, Delphini nodding in agreement with a frown

While Snape could have been nicer about it, it'd be better the kid learn to follow directions carefully. He should consider himself lucky all he has to deal with his boils on his body, he could have as easily had his face melted off.

Snape had Finnigan take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing before rounding on Potter and Weasley.

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost Gryffindor."

"And that's just petty." Delphini added quietly

An hour later Delphini, Daphne, and Tracey walked up the steps out of the dungeons.

"So, anyone else get the feeling Snape really hates Potter?" Tracey asked rhetorically all three knowing a blind man could see Snape hates Potter

They just hoped things didn't escalate further than they already are.

*Timeskip-September 12th*

'Don't think murderous thought, don't think murderous thoughts, don't think murderous thoughts, don't think murderous thoughts.' Delphini chanted mentally while working to keep a stoic expression

The reason for this was her annoying, blonde, arrogant, twat of a cousin Malfoy. Ever since a noticed appeared on the Slytherin bulletin board about Flying Lessons, with the Gryffindors, he's been boasting nonstop about how great a flyer he is and complaining about how it's unfair it was First Years not being allowed on the House Quidditch Teams, Delphini finally learning Quidditch was a Wizarding Sport. Honestly Delphini thought he was full himself, hearing his long, and likely made up, stories that all seemed to end with him escaping muggles in helicopters. More than once Delphini's had to stop herself from just verbally tearing him apart until he runs away crying.

Currently she and her friends sat at the Slytherin table after hearing yet another of Malfoy's stories before he and his bodyguards went over to the Gryffindor table. Delphini had been tempted, oh so very tempted, to hex him in the back, the only thing stopping her being Daphne holding her hand under the table.

That didn't stop her from imagining all the different ways she could inflict pain on Malfoy.

Somehow, she felt her mother would be proud of some of her ideas.

*Later*

At three-thirty that afternoon the Slytherin First Years were lined up outside on the grounds waiting to begin their first Flying Lesson, the Gryffindors soon running down the steps with Potter and Weasley in the lead.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, soon arrived as well. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Hooch barked

Delphini looked at her broom warily, it didn't even look fit to be used to sweep the floor let alone flying in the air.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!" Hooch instructed

"UP!" Everyone shouted

Delphini's broom instantly jumped into her hand, looking she saw Daphne's had as well, Tracey had to say it a second time before her broom jumped as well. She saw Potter's broom had also jumped into his hand on the first try as well.

Once everyone had their brooms in hand Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Delphini a small amount of glee when Hooch told Malfoy he'd been holding the broom wrong for years, sure it was petty but right now she didn't care she just enjoyed seeing him knocked down a couple pegs.

'Now if only I could knock him down a flight of stairs.' Delphini thought

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Said Hooch looking at them all

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two—" Hooch counted

However, before the whistle even touched her lips Longbottom pushed himself off the ground and into the air.

"Come back, boy!" Shouted Hooch, as the students saw Longbottom continue floating into the air, twelve feet, twenty feet, higher and higher until finally…

*WHAM*

"Oooooh, that's gotta hurt." Delphini commented with a wince, when she heard the crack from the boys arm while his broom continued to rise and float off into the Forbidden Forest.

"Broken wrist." Hooch commented bending down to examine his arm

"Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get. None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Hooch said to the class before guiding Longbottom to the Hospital Wing

What happened next Delphini could only shake her head at.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, minus Daphne and Tracey, all laughed at Longbottom's misfortune. It was then seen Longbottom dropped his Remembrall, whatever that was, and Malfoy took it. Potter then jumped in and it ended with both boys on their brooms and fighting over the Remembrall.

Delphini didn't really pay attention much after that, to busy wondering how Malfoy got into Slytherin exactly when he's shown he doesn't have an ounce of cunning in his body and is about as subtle as a sledgehammer. Along with what possessed Potter to follow him into the air instead of waiting for Hooch to get back and have her deal with it.

She only started paying attention again when McGonagall showed up and took Potter away for flying on his broom.

"What'd I miss?" Delphini asked

"Potter's likely being expelled." Answered Daphne with a bored look

"Huh." Delphini commented

Somehow, she felt it wasn't that simple.

*Timeskip-One Week*

"So wait, Potter disobeys Madam Hooch's orders, gets caught by a teacher, and rather than being expelled they're giving him a broom and a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Tracey asked incredulously with wide eyes as six large screech owls carried a long thin package which they dropped in front of Potter.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was and the reason why he was getting it.

"And they accuse Snape of being biased." Stated Daphne sneering at the Head Table, specifically McGonagall

"And like that any respect I might have had for McGonagall is dead." Delphini said neutrally

If there's one thing she hated it was favoritism, something she carried over from her past life. She had no doubt the money for that broom came out of McGonagall's pocket and Delphini knew it's likely a top of the line broom as well. Delphini thought McGonagall was a fair teacher that didn't play favorites, clearly she was wrong.

*Timeskip-October 31st*

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick to the Charms Class from atop his stack of books

"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Oh well done Ms. Riddle, five points to Slytherin!" Flitwick said when he saw Delphini's feather floating in the air

Nodding in thanks Delphini waved her wand around the feather following her movements.

Currently they were all learning the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Flitwick put them in pairs to practice, Delphini was paired with Daphne while Tracey and Hermione had been paired together, unfortunately they were stuck sitting next to Weasley. Delphini was genuinely worried that the idiot would end up hitting someone, the way he was waving his arms like a maniac.

When Hermione had found out Potter had been given a broom by his Head of House, after disobeying another teachers instructions, she had been rather upset not wanting to believe a teacher would reward a student for getting in trouble. She had even gone to her own Head of House, Flitwick, to see if he could do something about it, but instead Flitwick was aware of the "special circumstances" much to Hermione's shock.

While it had the amused the three Slytherins when they heard Hermione go for a near hour rant at how unfair it was and how the teachers shouldn't be giving anyone new brooms for getting in trouble. Though it was also sad as Delphini could tell Hermione had a lot of faith in authority figures and was having trouble believing they'd award rule breaking, however this was good as it showed Hermione that not all authority figures were as she imagined they should be.

Better for her to learn that now than later on, hopefully it'll also show her not to put so much faith in books either.

Looking over at them, Delphini saw that Tracey and Hermione were getting annoyed with Weasley's constant arm swinging and shouting.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione finally snapped

"It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Said Hermione

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Snarled Weasley

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said flicking her wand her and Tracey's feather floating into the air

"Oh, well done! Well done Ms. Granger, five points to Ravenclaw." Said Flitwick

Delphini smirked at seeing Weasley's upset expression that lasted all the way to the end of the class.

"Hahaha, did we see Weasley's face. That was brilliant Hermione." Tracey complimented

"It was pretty funny and a relief that he finally shut up." Added Daphne

"It was nothing really, I was just trying to help." Hermione said not really seeing the big deal she just couldn't stand seeing Weasley waving his arms around

However their good mood was ruined when they heard Weasley say something.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

That made the four stop, the three Slytherins glaring ahead at Weasley.

'Little brat.' Delphini thought wanting to hex him but turned to Hermione to see if she was alright

Though she only had enough time to see Hermione run past them, rubbing her eyes, knocking into Potter as she did.

"I think she heard you." Stated Potter

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Oh that's it." Delphini muttered about to walk up to Weasley and deck him only for Daphne to stop her

"Don't, they aren't worth getting in trouble over." Said Daphne, Delphini wanting to protest but realized she was right

"Doesn't mean we can't mess with them." Tracey said her wand slipping from sleeve into her hand

With a quick wave of her wand the three watched as Weasley's shoelaces came undone and then became tied together, resulting him tripping and hitting the floor.

"Nice." Said Delphini smirking

However she still cast a glance in the direction Hermione ran off in, wanting to go after her, but knew that she needed some time to herself.

*Later*

Delphini entered the girls' bathroom before frowning when she heard someone crying. After Hermione didn't show up for the rest of her classes or for the Halloween Feast, Delphini had decided to go look for her only to overhear some Gryffindor girls say she was in the girls bathroom crying. After hearing this, Delphini left the feast early to go see her, with Daphne and Tracey offering to accompany her, but Delphini told them that she was fine going alone.

"Hermione." Delphini called out

"Go away!" Said Hermione from one of the stalls, Delphini going over the one she was in and leaned next to it

"If this is because of what Weasley said, then stop. You shouldn't get upset over what that whiny brat says, he was just being petty when you were trying to help him. And besides he was wrong, you do have friends, you have me, Daphne, Tracey, and the other Ravenclaw First Years that actually appreciate your help. Don't let what some brat with an inferiority complex said get to you." Delphini said

For few a moments nothing else was said, though Delphini was relieved when the crying stopped. Finally the stall door opened and Hermione came out wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." Said Hermione smiling at the Slytherin who smiled back

"Don't thank me, that's what friends are for, to help each other. Now come on, maybe if we hurry we can make it back to the feast." Delphini said

"That'd be great." Said Hermione

However before the girls could leave they smelled something awful.

"Oh Morgana, what smells like sewage?" Delphini questioned, wrinkling her nose in disgust before looking to Hermione who now looked deathly pale.

"De-De-De-Del-Delphini…" Hermione stuttered pointing behind her

Confused Delphini turned around only to see twelve foot tall troll carrying a large wooden club staring at them.

"Oh… well shit." Delphini muttered looking at the troll with wide eyes

The troll gave a yell swinging its club shattering some of the sinks and stall doors, while the girls screamed and backed away from it until their backs hit the wall.

'Okay, okay, okay! Think, uh trolls are strong but stupid, they aren't resistant to magic as far as I know. What to do?!' Thought Delphini going through all the spells she knew to deal with the troll

Looking again, she saw the troll lift its club into the air and was about to bring it down on them, turning her focus to the ground Delphini got an idea. Pulling her wand out, Delphini aimed at the floor where the troll was standing.

"Bombarda!" Delphini shouted blasting the ground beneath the trolls feet

It wasn't powerful enough to knock the troll down but it did make the creature stumble and lose it's grip on its club. The club dropping down right on the trolls head with sickening crack before it fell over with a loud thump.

Shakily the girls pushed off from the wall and slowly walked around the troll.

"Is it… is it dead?" Hermione asked

"I don't think so. Let's not stick around to find out." Said Delphini as they rushed out the bathroom only to run straight into Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell

Snape went over to the troll with Delphini noticing he seemed to be walking with a slight limp, Quirrell taking one look at the troll and sitting on one of the toilets clutching his heart. McGonagall looked beyond angry as she focused on Delphini and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?! You're lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your common rooms?!" McGonagall demanded in a cold fury

"I was looking for Hermione." Replied Delphini not that intimidated by McGonagall's anger

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall said turning to Hermione

Hermione was about to make up a lie, about how she went to go find the troll rather than the real reason she was here. However Delphini putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a look made the Ravenclaw rethink that.

"I was… here in the girls bathroom to be alone for a while, because Ron Weasley said some things about me after I tried helping him in Charms Class." Hermione revealed

"It's true, I was there when he said it, so were Daphne and Tracey Professor." Delphini said to Snape

"So it would seem Ms. Granger and Ms. Riddle were put in danger because Weasley doesn't know how to be quiet." Stated Snape looking at McGonagall feeling quite pleased at the blame being put on a Gryffindor

"Yes well, I will have words with Mr. Weasley to respect his fellow students." McGonagall said sternly not liking that two students were endangered because of the actions from one of her lions

"See that you do and Ms. Riddle." Said Snape turning to Delphini

"Yes sir?"

"Five points for helping a fellow student, and another five for dealing with the troll. Now both you return to your common rooms immediately." Snape said

The girls nodded and quickly left the bathroom eager to get away from that troll. Though Delphini gave a glance back, narrowing her eyes she saw drops of blood dripping from Snape's leg.

'Strange, how could he be injured when he didn't encounter the troll?' Wonder Delphini frowning feeling there was something else going on

A troll getting into the castle during the Halloween Feast and Snape getting a injury to his leg from something. There's definitely something going on.

**So, what did think, good. Yep Delphini has now met Tracey, Daphne's other friend, along with seeing which teachers might be aware of her heritage, with all of them seeing the resemblance to her mother. Not only that but things are starting to divert from canon as well, with Delphini saving Hermione and getting her to tell the truth of why she was in the bathroom rather than lie, along Delphini noticing the result of Snape nearly becoming a chew toy. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping up First Year along Delphini finally coming face-to-face with her father. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake chilled until it was hard like steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost.

After the Troll Incident things had returned to normal for Delphini and her group, though she did notice Weasley glare at her and Hermione whenever he saw them. She guessed it was due to the detention he was serving with McGonagall along with the large amount of point Gryffindor lost.

Delphini simply shrugged it off, serves the brat right for what he said about Hermione.

Aside from that Quidditch season had begun, with the trio of Slytherin girls noticing the Slytherin team was being run ragged by Marcus Flynt, the Quidditch Team Captain. Even more so when it was discovered Potter was on the team and had a new broom.

The day before the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin, Delphini had noticed Snape was walking with a limp. Delphini had told Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione about Snape's injured leg and they shared her suspicions that something was going on, they just didn't know what.

"What if it has something to do with the Third Floor Corridor. You all heard the Headmaster at the start of the year, it was off limits unless we wanted to suffer a very painful death." Tracey said as they all sat in the library.

"If that's where Snape was, then why was he going to the Third Floor? And what exactly is there that it'd injure his leg that badly?" Asked Daphne

"I don't think the question is what injured Snape. But what could be hidden on the Third Floor that it requires a potentially dangerous creature as a guard?" Delphini said, getting thoughtful looks from the three seeing her point

They doubted Dumbledore would just let something dangerous to the students into the school without good reason, at least they hoped he wouldn't. That still left what exactly was in the Third Floor Corridor that needed to be guarded, in fact why would Dumbledore even tell the entire student body not to go to the Third Floor unless they wanted to die.

Telling a bunch of kids not to go somewhere because it's dangerous is just asking for trouble.

'Unless he wants someone to go there.' Thought Delphini frowning in thought

There were just to many questions and not enough answers, they don't even know what attacked Snape.

'And the only way to find out is to go to the Third Floor.' Delphini thought

*Later*

Sneaking out of the Slytherin Common Room and through the castle up to the Third Floor had been surprisingly easy for Delphini. Avoiding the patrolling prefects was simple enough, the only real problem was the cat, Mrs. Norris. Delphini had been tempted to grab the damn creature and throw it down the stairwell when it hissed at her, though a stunner to the face was also good enough along with hiding it away, it distracted Filch long enough for her to reach the Third Floor.

Standing outside the door on the Third Floor, Delphini tried opening it only to find it was locked. Pulling out her wand she pointed at the lock.

"Alohomora." Delphini said frowning when the door was unlocked by the charm

You'd think it would have been harder to open than a simple Unlocking Charm.

Pushing the door open slowly Delphini poked her head and immediately covered her mouth to muffle a scream at what she saw inside. A massive three-headed dog, that thankfully was sleeping.

'A Cerberus?! Are you kidding me?! He has a Cerberus in a school full of children?!' Delphini thought baffled that Dumbledore would have something this dangerous behind a locked door any First Year could open

Looking around the room Delphini's eyes fell on something covered by one of the Cerberus's paws, a trap door.

'Okay so this thing is obviously what attacked Snape. And I can only guess some of the teachers know about this, or at least the House Heads, so Snape knows what is being kept down there. But why would he try to steal it?' Delphini thought closing the door and relocking it before returning to the Common Room

*Next Morning*

"A Cerberus? You're sure?" Daphne asked in disbelief

"Yeah giant three-headed dog, standing on a trapdoor." Said Delphini, Daphne and Tracey looking at her in disbelief

"Unbelievable. What could possess Dumbledore, or any of the teachers, to have something that dangerous here? What even is so important they'd have a Cerberus guarding it, why is it even here? Why not somewhere else?" Tracey wondered, Delphini shrugging

"Whatever it is, it's obviously important. But you're right. Why would Dumbledore place a valuable object in the school?" Delphini questioned

It made no sense to the girls, keeping something guarded in a school, only to all but announce something is hidden on the Third Floor at the start of the year.

"What if it's not supposed to be hidden, what if it's a trap." Said Daphne

"A trap, for who? Snape?" Tracey asked given he did try sneaking into the Third Floor on Halloween

Daphne shrugged in response; Snape seemed like the obvious suspect, but she wasn't going to make any accusations until she had more info to go off, like what was being guarded.

'That seems to simple.' Delphini thought

If her guess was right and the House Heads did know what was being guarded then why did Snape wait until Halloween to try and steal it, why not try it when the castle was nearly empty, like during the Holiday Break. Plus Snape just seemed to obvious a suspect to be the thief, not to say he couldn't be a suspect, just that he was to obvious.

The troll, the dog guarding the trapdoor, and Snape trying to get past it, something was just missing Delphini knew it, but didn't know what.

'Just what is going on?' Wondered Delphini

*Later*

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Delphini sighed as the Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins moaned in disappointment.

She sat with Daphne and Tracey, while Hermione was in one of the Ravenclaw stands; which, thankfully, wasn't really invested in the game nor were they cheering loudly or booing, simply clapping with the occasional cheer. Yet somehow the Gryffindors and Slytherins could still cheer loud enough to give her a headache.

'Why am I even here? To show house support, I'll show house support when the idiots actually do something to warrant it.' Delphini thought, as she rolled her eyes at how pathetic her House was in this game.

Nearly the entire Slytherin Team have been cheating, though it was mostly Flynt, with it making Delphini wonder how the members were picked in the first place. Was it just them seeing who could play the dirtiest?

Not to mention Delphini wasn't that interested in Quidditch to really care who won.

Looking at her friends, Delphini saw they looked equally bored.

"After this game, we never attend another Quidditch match, agreed." Delphini said

"Agreed." The three replied

As the game continued Delphini took notice of how Potter's broom started jerking about, like it was trying to throw him off, it then started rising into the air.

"Is it just me or does it look like Potter isn't controlling his broom?" Delphini asked, with her friends nodding in agreement.

Looking around Delphini spotter Madam Hooch flying nearby.

"Madam Hooch!" Delphini called out getting her attention

"Yes Riddle?" Hooch asked flying over to the stands

"I think somethings wrong with Potter's broom. It doesn't look like he's in control." Said Delphini pointing up at Potter who was still floating into the air

"You're right. Thank you for notifying me." Hooch said flying up to beside Potter

Everyone watched as Hooch flew up next to Potter and tried guiding him down with little luck. Delphini heard the sharp inhale of breath from the Gryffindors when Potter fell off his broom had Hooch not grabbed him in time.

"Alright everyone back on the ground, this game is cancelled!" Hooch ordered ignoring the disappointed groans and shouts from both the players and students

"Did you all see?" Hermione asked once they were out of the stands

"You mean Potter nearly going splat, I'm sure everyone saw." Tracey said, Hermione shaking her head

"No not that. I mean Snape. After Delphini talked to Madam Hooch I looked around and saw him looking up at Harry and mouthing something, I think a spell." Hermione said

"You think Snape was jinxing Potter's broom?" Asked Daphne

"It's possible. Given he tried stealing whatever's hidden on the Third Floor, if not for the dog." Hermione said, Delphini having filled her in on what she found out after breakfast

"Wait, wasn't there also a robbery at Gringotts in July?" Tracey asked all of them stopping at her question

"Yeah there was. That was the day I did my shopping, Potter and Hagrid were there that day too." Said Delphini remembering seeing Potter at Madam Malkin's.

"Could it be whatever is on the Third Floor was what was nearly stolen at Gringotts but wasn't because it had already been removed." Said Tracey

"That's possible, Dumbledore likely had Hagrid remove it and bring it here. I've also heard rumors he likes raising dangerous creatures, he could have loaned Dumbledore the Cerberus to guard whatever it is." Daphne said

"Well let's go ask him." Delphini said pointing to Hagrid's hut

Nodding in the agreement the girls walked over to the Gamekeepers hut, Hermione getting to the front and knocking on the door, given they felt he'd be more willing to talk to a Ravenclaw than three Slytherins.

The door swung open revealing Hagrid who looked confused at seeing the four girls.

"Somethin' I can help your girls with?" Hagrid asked

"We know about the dog on the Third Floor and we know it's guarding something." Revealed Delphini, with Hagrid stiffening at that.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid questioned, the girls looking surprised at the dog's name

"Fluffy?" Tracey asked in disbelief at a giant dangerous creature being name "Fluffy"

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"The what?" Hermione asked

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is." Said Hagrid sternly

"We know it's what was nearly stolen from Gringotts and that Snape's trying to steal it." Daphne said

"Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." Hagrid denied

"Then why was he jinxing Harry's broom. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all." Said Hermione

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved as well." Delphini cutoff

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

*Timeskip*

After getting the name Nicolas Flamel from Hagrid the girls have searched the library for any reference to him, without much success. It wasn't long before the holidays came around, Daphne and Tracey told her that they'll search their family libraries for anything on Nicolas Flamel, while Hermione said that she'll see if she can find any mention of him as well.

'They're all home while I'm stuck here.' Delphini thought sitting in the near empty Slytherin Common Room

It sad that her friends are home and she was here alone, given her mother was by all accounts a complete lunatic locked up in what's basically hell on earth and her father was… dead, alive, Delphini didn't even know.

Delphini looked at Sora who was watching her nudging his head against her arm making her smile.

"At least you're still here." Delphini said petting her falcon

Shaking any thoughts about her family Delphini thought about who Nicolas Flamel is.

'I swear the name sound familiar, but from where?' Delphini wondered sighing when she couldn't recall where she's heard the name

Well she had two weeks to try and find something, thankfully she's already gotten her friends their Christmas presents.

*With Daphne*

Daphne flipped through a book of famous Witches and Wizards, hoping to find something about Nicolas Flamel.

Her return to Greengrass Manor had been just as she expected, a chilling exchange of greetings between her and her 'parents' and a warm greeting to her little sister Astoria. If it wasn't for her sister Daphne would have much preferred to stay at Hogwarts with Delphini, rather than leaving her there alone. But she missed her sister and promised her she'd come home for the holidays.

Her parents hadn't been happy when they learned she was friends with two muggleborns, given no one was aware Delphini was a half-blood, and tried forcing her to break ties with them. Unfortunately for them, Daphne was never one to do what her parents told her to do, and she wasn't going to break ties with Hermione and definitely not Delphini.

"Daphne." Came her sisters voice

Lowering her book Daphne saw her sister standing in front of her. Astoria had the same black hair as Daphne and pale skin, the only different were her dark green eyes.

"Yes Tori?" Daphne asked

"What're you doing? Ever since you came back you've been in the library, what're you trying to find?" Astoria asked frowning in annoyance the only time she gets to see her sister was during meals and when she first came back

"Nothing you need to worry about Tori." Said Daphne going back to her book not wanting to get her sister involved in her and her friends problems

"Then why are you trying to find information about Nicolas Flamel?" Astoria questioned, Daphne lowering her book and looked at her sister with narrowed eyes

"How do you know I'm looking for information about Nicolas Flamel?" Demanded Daphne

In response Astoria pulled out a letter, one Daphne recognized as from Tracey.

"Tracey sent this saying she hasn't found anything about Flamel." Said Astoria, Daphne snatching the letter from her

"What have I said about going through my stuff." Daphne said having found Astoria going through her stuff on several occasions

She's lucky Astoria hadn't found any of the kunai or shuriken she's ordered and practiced with.

"Why are you trying to find information about an Alchemist?" Astoria retorted, Daphne stopping in her tracks

"What did you say?" Asked Daphne surprised

"An Alchemist. Nicolas Flamel, he's an Alchemist. Why are you looking for information on him?" Asked Astoria, Daphne looking at her surprised

"School paper and thank you Tori." Daphne said before rushing off to her owl and message her friends on what she just learned

*Timeskip-December 25th*

*Hogwarts*

Waking up Christmas morning the first thing Delphini saw was a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that." Delphini stated not really expecting any gifts but was nevertheless thankful

Getting up Delphini looked at them smiling at the ones from her friends.

Grabbing the first one Delphini saw it was from Daphne, opening it showed it was a wand holster that goes on her wrist allowing her to quickly draw her wand whenever she needed to.

Hermione's gift consisted of several fiction and non-fiction books, both magical and muggle ones.

Tracey gave her a set of enchanted paintbrushes paints, and oils, the enchantments letting Delphini paint moving pictures if she wanted.

With them all were also assorted sweets and chocolates.

It made Delphini smile at the gifts from her friends, she had also gotten them gifts as well. For Hermione she got her some advanced books on Charms, Jinxes, and Hexes along with a new quill set. For Tracey she got her a set of earrings that would allow her to change her hair and eye color. Finally for Daphne, it took a while, but she finally found the perfect gift for her.

She just hoped they all liked her gifts.

*Later*

The Christmas dinner had been exactly as Delphini had expected given the past feasts at Hogwarts. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce, and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Delphini had resist laughing loudly when she saw Dumbledore had traded his normal wizard hat for a flowered bonnet.

Though while it had been fun, it was still rather lonely given none of her friends were present.

After the feast Delphini headed back to her Common Room, though she wasn't going to bed. She was going to the library to see what she could find about Nicolas Flamel and Alchemy, having gotten Daphne's letter about what she's found out she's waited for the perfect moment to find out what she could.

What better time than anyone everyone was resting after eating their own weight in dinner.

Exiting her common room Delphini snuck her way up to the library, but when she got close to the library she heard and earsplitting shriek come from within forcing her to cover her ears. Though not a moment later did it stop and Delphini heard footsteps close by.

'Damn! Someone definitely must have heard that!' Thought Delphini immediately running away from the footsteps knowing she'll be in trouble if she's caught out past curfew

She wasn't sure where she was going only that she needed a place to hide. Spotting an open door to her left Delphini rushed in closing the door behind her. Looking around the room she saw it looked like an unused classroom, hearing the footsteps Delphini dived under one of the desks and remained perfectly still not making a sound.

Delphini wasn't sure how long she remained frozen as she waited for the footsteps to fade away. Once she was sure no one was nearby Delphini climbed out from her hiding spot releasing a sigh of relief. Though then she remembered the reason she needed to hide.

'Who was in the library at this hour? And what was that scream?' Delphini thought doubting any of the teachers would be in the library this late

Could it be some of the remaining students trying to take some books or playing a prank?

She wasn't sure, but if she ever finds out the idiot that nearly got her caught she'll wring their necks.

Looking around the room Delphini caught sight of something that seemed out of place propped against the wall facing her. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was also an inscription at the top,

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

'What's that supposed to mean?' Wondered Delphini looking in the mirror expecting to herself but was surprised at what she saw

She did see herself but also other people as well. Turning around Delphini didn't see anyone else, it was only her in the room. Looking back at the mirror Delphini saw what it was showing her.

It showed herself only older and standing next to Daphne, who was also older, both of them holding hands and smiling. But that wasn't all on her reflections other side were two people, a man and a woman. The man had slicked back jet black hair and equally dark black eyes with a red tint wearing a black suit with silver lining and his hand clasped behind his back and a smirk on his face. The woman long, wild, and curly black hair, a wide grin on her face with a dark edge, wearing a tight fitting black corset dress, and her eyes a dark violet color.

'My eyes.' Delphini thought realizing who they are

"Mom. Dad." Delphini said looking at the images

The images just stared at her not responding. Looking back at the inscription at the top Delphini looked at it more closely and flipped the spelling around.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

'So it's not real. This just what I desire most.' Delphini thought looking at the reflection

Her with Daphne and knowing her parents, that's what her heart desires most.

Delphini reached up to touch the mirror but quickly retracted her hand and backed away.

'This isn't real.' Delphini thought tearing her eyes away from the mirror

No matter how much she wanted to stay and look at the mirror, Delphini knew she couldn't. Something like this could drive people mad. Without looking back Delphini left the room and made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room, intent to put the mirror out of her mind.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Delphini had tried to put the mirror out of her mind, she really did. But no matter how hard she tried to forget it or distract herself with something she couldn't forget the mirror and what it showed her.

So, with great reluctance she made her way back to the room with the mirror, not to gaze at what it showed her, no, she was going to smash the damn thing into pieces.

Something like that shouldn't exist.

Entering the room with her wand in hand Delphini marched up to the mirror and aimed her wand ready to blast it. But she stopped when she saw the older Daphne and herself smiling happily at each other.

She should have just destroyed it, but she hesitated and now she can't look away. Delphini hated this thing so much, she already had Daphne and as for her parents… Delphini wasn't even sure if they cared about her or if she was just a tool for her father to use.

"Back again Delphini."

Freezing up Delphini turned around and saw Dumbledore sitting on one of the desks by the wall.

"I didn't see you sir." Delphini said

"Yes strange how little we see when blinded by intent." Said Dumbledore pointing to her wand, which Delphini quickly slipped back into its holster

"So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said getting off the desk and walking over to Delphini

"I'd think cruelties would be better suited." Said Delphini

"Perhaps. I suspect you know what it does?" Asked Dumbledore rhetorically, Delphini nodding

"Yes, it shows us our hearts desires." Delphini answered

"Correct. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." Dumbledore explained

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Delphini, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. But I suppose given your intentions, you don't need the warning of an old man. Now off to bed." Dumbledore said, Delphini nodding and headed for the door but stopped and looked back Dumbledore

"Sir, what do you see in the mirror?" Asked Delphini

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore answered, causing Delphini to stare at him blankly.

"One can never have enough socks, Another Christmas has come and gone, and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." Dumbledore said

Looking at him with a deadpanned expression Delphini looked at the mirror one last time.

'This thing… it's wrong.' Delphini thought before she watched as the images of her parents and Daphne faded away while her reflection became her normal age

Then to Delphini's surprise her reflection smiled at her and nodded. Smiling Delphini exited the room.

'I already have what my heart desires.'

*Timeskip*

Hermione, Tracey, and Daphne had all returned on the day before the term started, with them all thanking Delphini for the gifts. Delphini was particularly pleased when she saw the silver necklace Daphne was wearing, it was shaped like a snake with its tail wrapped around its neck and it head acting as a pendant, the snakes eyes were jade with tomoes carved into them. It had taken a while to find it but Delphini managed to find it and have it delivered to Daphne just in time.

It represented both her old and new life, being Orochimaru's apprentice and a Slytherin, and the jade and silver for the Slytherin colors, and the tomoes for her Sharingan.

Though aside from that they had also finally made progress in finding out who Nicolas Flamel, with Hermione excitedly showing them a giant old tome.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione whispered excitedly, Tracey looking at the massive book incredulously

"You call that 'light reading'?" Asked Tracey, while Hermione flipped through the book muttering to herself

"Right here Nicolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione said, surprising the three Slytherins

"The Philosopher's Stone?! The same one that turns any metal into gold, creates the Elixir of Life to make the drinker immortal, that Philosopher's Stone?" Tracey asked her eyes wide open, Hermione nodding

"They're keeping the secret to immortality and eternal wealth locked up in the school?" Questioned Daphne, Hermione nodding again

"Yes. And now Snape is trying to steal it. We have to tell someone." Hermione said

"Tell who? Hermione we're not even supposed to know about this, and if we did tell a teacher they'd just tell us to forget about it or that they 'have it handled'. Not to mention we can't just accuse a teacher of attempted theft without proof." Delphini retorted

"Well we can't just do nothing! Can you imagine what would happen if the stone fell into the wrong hands?" Hermione argued

"I'm not say we do nothing I'm just saying we think this over clearly. For instance, I doubt the dog is the only thing guarding the stone." Said Delphini, Daphne and Tracey nodding in agreement

"She's right, there could be other things put in place to protect the stone, probably by the teachers and Dumbledore. Given the fact Hagrid and Snape both know about the stone, it's possible other teachers know as well and put their own protections up." Daphne said

"Yeah. We already know the Cerberus is Hagrid's protection. Snape's protection is like potions related, and it's possible the other House Heads put their own protections as well." Added Tracey

Hermione nodded slowly seeing the logic in their words.

"Okay, so what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked

"The best thing to do is to figure out what the protections are and how to get past them. We also can't just go and take the stone ourselves otherwise Snape, or whoever's trying to steal it, will be able to get away. So, we have to wait for the thief to try and steal the stone to stop them, my guess is they'll wait for a time when Dumbledore's out of the castle so that gives us time to prepare. We can't just rush into this; we need to plan and prepare." Delphini said, the other nodding in agreement knowing this wasn't something to do recklessly

When it's time to confront the thief, they'll be ready.

*Timeskip-June 4th*

It was time.

The girls had just learned Dumbledore had been summoned to the Ministry of Magic and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. They knew the thief would act now to steal the stone and they had to stop them.

Nothing much had occurred in between when they discovered who Flamel was and now. Aside from studying for their exams and learning new spells in preparation for going after the stone, the only other thing to have happened were rumors of Potter and Weasley being caught smuggling a baby dragon out of the school, rumors that turned out to be true given the points that Gryffindor had lost from that stunt.

The girls took their exams doing the best they could, though they could have done without Hermione forcing them to study for hours on end or going over their exam papers after taking said exams.

Now however they stood outside the door to the Cerberus's room which was already unlocked, being out way past curfew.

"You girls ready?" Delphini asked looking at them, the three nodding knowing they couldn't turn back now

Taking a deep breath Delphini pushed the door open and they were met with the sight of all three of the Cerberus's heads sleeping with a harp playing in the corner.

"He named this thing Fluffy?!" Tracey whispered in disbelief at seeing the Cerberus for the first time

"Yeah. But now's not the time to question Hagrid's naming preferences. WE need to get down the trapdoor before it wakes up." Daphne said

Nodding in the agreement the girls made there way over to the trapdoor and pulled it open. They couldn't make out anything seeing only darkness.

"So, any volunteers?" Asked Delphini looking around

"You're the leader." Tracey said

"Your plan." Agreed Daphne

"Be safe." Hermione added

Delphini gave them all a blank look.

"Gee thanks, I'm really feeling the love." Deadpanned Delphini

Looking down the trapdoor Delphini exhaled before jumping down. The landing was surprisingly soft and felt like she landed on a plant.

"Okay! The landings soft, you can jump down!" Delphini called up

Not a moment later Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione jumped down.

"Huh well lucky this plant is here. What even is it?" Tracey wondered not being able see it clearly

"Devil's Snare!" Hermione shouted jumping up just the plant started wrapping around her ankles and pressed herself against a damp wall

That got the Slytherins to immediately jump up as well, just in time as the Devil's Snare had started wrapping around them.

"That was close." Daphne said

"Yeah, I don't fancy the idea of being strangled by that." Added Delphini

"Okay, okay think what was Professor Sprout said about Devil's Snare…" Hermione trailed off trying to remember the Herbology lesson on Devil's Snare

"Incendio Tria." Said Tracey pointing her wand at the Devil's Snare unleashing a jet of blue flames at the plant

The vines began burning and retreating away from the flames, though Tracey just directed the flames towards the vines until they were all burned to ash.

"That's Right! Devil's Snare prefers dark and damp locations and will retreat away from light. How did you remember that so quickly?" Hermione asked, Tracey giving her a blank look

"Mione, it's a plant. Plants usually all react the same way to fire." Stated Tracey

"Oh… right." Hermione muttered, while sporting a light blush in embarrassment.

"Come on here's another door." Delphini said pointing down a stone passageway

The girls exited the room and made there way further down the passageway, until they started hearing something besides their footsteps and the dripping of water.

"What is that? It sounds like fluttering, like wings." Daphne said

"Yeah, it might be birds are part of the next protection or at least something flying." Said Hermione

"Hey, I see a light up ahead and something moving." Tracey said

Reaching the end of the passageway the group entered a brilliantly lit chamber its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Though when they looked closer they saw that the "birds" weren't birds, but winged keys

"I'm going to take a guess and say this is Flitwick's protection." Delphini said looking at the flying keys

"One of them must be for the door. Though given how many of them there are if we do get the right key the others could be charmed to attack us." Added Daphne

"Okay, so how do we get the key?" Tracey asked looking around the room before they spotted broomsticks leaning against the wall

"Hm, hang on let me try something." Said Hermione pulling out her wand and pointing it up

"Accio working key!" Hermione said just as a large silver key with a bent wing came flying down and into her hand

"Huh, I didn't actually think that'd work." Stated Hermione surprised the Summoning Charm worked

"How did you know it could have worked? How do you even know the Summoning Charm?" Tracey asked surprised she knew an advanced spell like that

"It was in the Charms book Delphini gave me and I figured if it did work then there could only be one working key, otherwise what'd be the point in making all the keys work." Said Hermione putting the key in the lock and pushed the door open

The next the chamber surprised the girls as they found themselves standing on a massive chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Okay that's just creepy." Tracey said shivering at seeing the blank faces on the white pieces

"I'm guessing we have to play to get across." Said Delphini pointing to the door behind the white pieces

The girls traded looks before getting a better idea of how to get across and turned to the white pieces with smirks on their faces.

Several moments later the girls now stood among the rubble of what used to be the white chess pieces.

"You know that was strangely cathartic. Bombarda!" Tracey said blasting one of the larger fragments of what used to be the white queen

"I actually have to agree. Wonderful way to relieve stress." Hermione agreed

Delphini and Daphne nodded in agreement at taking enjoyment in destroying the chess pieces; now understanding why Deidara enjoyed blowing things up so much, during their respective encounters with the insane pyromaniac in their past-life. Though the four also agreed that the teachers didn't really think these protections through that much.

Going over to the door the girls entered the next chamber and immediately had to cover their noses at the horrible stench. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one Delphini and Hermione had encountered, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"Oh sweet Morgana, and you two had to fight one of these things." Tracey said

"Yeah and as hard as it might be, this one smells even worse. Let's get out of here before we pass out." Delphini said

They all rushed passed the chamber and into the next relieved at being away from the disgusting creature.

Though their relief didn't last as the moment they passed the threshold into the next chamber fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped now.

In the room with them was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line and a roll of paper lying next to them.

"Snape's protection." Daphne said

"Look at this." Said Hermione grabbing the paper and unrolling it

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Looking at the row of bottles Hermione muttered to herself as she looked them over before stopping.

"Alright got it. The tiny one will get us passed the black flames towards the Stone and the round bottle will get us through the purple flames." Hermione said

Delphini grabbed the tiny bottle and looked inside seeing hardly any left.

"There's only enough left for one of us." Delphini said, the girls getting uneasy looks knowing only one of them could continue forward

"I'll do it." Said Delphini

"Like hell you will!" Daphne retorted reaching to take the bottle but Delphini held it out of her reach

"There's no time to argue! The more we stand here the more time the thief has to get the stone. You three drink the other potion and go back to get help." Said Delphini

"I'm not letting you risk your life again." Daphne said glaring at Delphini, who just smiled at her

"That's funny Daphne. Funny that you think you can stop me." Said Delphini instantly bringing the bottle to her mouth and drinking it all before Daphne can stop her

"There now I have to go alone. Now go back and get help. Trust me, I can handle myself." Delphini said

Tracey and Hermione looked unsure of letting her go off on her own but nodded and drank some of the other potion leaving the rest for Daphne, who was still glaring at Delphini.

"If you die, I swear I'll find a way to revive you just to kill you myself." Said Daphne snatching the bottle from Hermione

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Delphini replied

Delphini watched them go back through the door to the troll room before turning to the black flames.

'Well here goes nothing.' Delphini thought walking through the flames

For a moment all she saw was dark flames and then she was in the final chamber looking at the thief, only it wasn't someone she thought it'd be.

"You?" Delphini asked surprised at seeing Quirrell who smiled at her, his face not twitching at all

"Me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Ms. Riddle. I had thought Potter would come, but you're presence is much better." Quirrell said

"But, what about Snape?" Questioned Delphini given Snape trying to sneak in on Halloween and trying to kill Potter

"Severus? Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell said with his usual stutter at the end

'Huh, in hindsight it's kind of obvious.' Thought Delphini

"Then at the Quidditch game, that was you trying to kill Potter, not Snape." Delphini said

"Very astute Ms. Riddle. Yes it was me trying to kill Potter, if not for Severus muttering the counter spell and the game being cancelled I would have succeeded." Quirrell confirmed

"And the troll on Halloween, that was you to." Guessed Delphini

"Indeed. I have a special gift with trolls, you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off. But that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly." Said Quirrell

"All this just to get the Stone. Why do you want it though?" Delphini questioned

"Oh, it's not for me but for my master. But I can't seem to get it out of this accursed mirror." Said Quirrell turning his back to Delphini towards a large mirror, one Delphini recognized as the Mirror of Erised

'Oh come on!' Delphini thought having hoped she saw the last of that damn thing

"I see the Stone. . . I'm presenting it to my master. . . but where is it?" Quirrell wondered

"Your master?" Asked Delphini in trepidation

"Yes. I'm sure you know him well, everyone knows the greatest wizard to ever live." Said Quirrell

"You've seen him, met him?" Delphini questioned, a spasm of fear flitting across Quirrell's face

"He is with me wherever I go, I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Said Quirrell shivering

"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Delphini gulped at Quirrell's words, that was why he always showed interest in her, he was her father's servant. Probably ordered to keep an eye on her, though she doubted it's out of fatherly concern.

But did that mean he's been here the entire time, in the castle under everyone's noses.

"I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Quirrell questioned

Delphini's mind raced on what she should do, she doubted she'd be fast enough to draw her wand and hit Quirrell with a spell before he could stop her. Plus his words still freaked her out, "He is with me wherever I go…" did that mean her father was in this room right now? Watching and waiting to reveal himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" Shouted Quirrell

To Delphini's growing fear another voice replied and it seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Bring her forward… she will get the Stone…"

Quirrell turned to Delphini, who had yet to move from her spot, and motioned her to come forward.

"Ms. Riddle if you would. I'd hate to have to use force." Quirrell said

Slowly and hesitantly Delphini walked forward until she stood in front of the mirror once again seeing her reflection smiling at her.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Said Quirrell

Delphini looked in the mirror and saw a red stone suddenly appear in her reflections hand.

'The Stone.' Delphini thought transfixed at the image of the stone

For some reason it felt… so much more than she thought it would. Like it wasn't just the Philosopher Stone, but something much greater, more powerful than anything she could imagine.

'Like reality itself would bend to the owners whim.' Thought Delphini just as her reflection placed the stone in her pocket and she felt a weight appear in her own pocket

"Well? What do you see?" Quirrell demanded snapping Delphini out of her trance

"I see myself and my family." Delphini lied, Quirrell cursing

"Get out of the way." Quirrell said

Delphini gladly moved back while feeling the stone pressed against her leg. Should she try making a run for it or try her luck in fighting Quirrell. She decided to escape would be best and started walking slowly backwards towards the door.

"She's lying…"

"Riddle, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" Demanded Quirrell, just as the other voice spoke louder this time

"Let me speak with her… face-to-face."

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell said

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Delphini stood rooted in place as Quirrell unraveled his turban. When it was off Quirrell turned around revealing a terrifying sight. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

It didn't take long for Delphini to know just who's face this was.

"Hello Father." Delphini said

"Delphini… my daughter." Said Voldemort

"See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you be a good girl and give me that Stone in your pocket." Voldemort said

Slowly Delphini reached into her pocket and pulled out the Stone showing her father.

"Yes… give it to me… now." Ordered Voldemort

"What will you do when you've used it?" Delphini asked

"I will show everyone that Lord Voldemort has returned, I will destroy Harry Potter and so-called legend he has become. Those of my followers who turned their backs on me will be punished and those who remained loyal will be rewarded, I will free those locked away, including your mother." Voldemort answered

"My mother?" Asked Delphini quietly

"Yes, you can have the family you desire. Rule by my side, have the world at your feet. I can teach you things you could no dream of. All of this can be yours, all you have to do is give me that Stone." Voldemort said temptingly

'A family, power, rule the world.' Thought Delphini looking at the Stone in her hand

She could have everything she's ever wanted, but at what cost?

If she gave him this Stone then Lord Voldemort would rise again and no one will be safe from him. But if she doesn't give him the Stone and deny him the chance to revive himself, she'll be standing against her father and possibly her mother.

"What are you wait for? Give it to me, now!" Voldemort demanded, Delphini closing her hand around the Stone

"No." Delphini said, while looking at her father in defiance.

"What?!" Snarled Voldemort, angered at this betrayal from his own daughter.

"I said no. I'm not giving you the Stone." Delphini said

Roaring in rage Voldemort had Quirrell charge towards Delphini, who's eyes widened in shock and quickly backpedaled back only to trip over herself falling flat on the ground. Looking up Delphini saw Quirrell descending toward her, turning away Delphini held the Stone close to her chest and closed her eyes. She didn't care what happened, she wouldn't let him get the Stone, to let him return and endanger her friends!

Unknown to Delphini the Stone glowed a bright red in response to her emotions and suddenly sunk into her hand and entered her body.

Delphini gasped in shock as she felt power suddenly rush through her veins, power unlike anything she's ever felt or imagined. Delphini's eyes and veins glowed crimson red as the Philosopher Stone's true power awoke.

Power over Reality itself.

"What is this trickery?!" Voldemort demanded

Turning her head to look towards her father, Delphini was shocked to see golden chains emerging from her back and wrapped around Quirrell's body, restraining him.

"Woah… Adamantine Sealing Chains." Delphini said in awe at seeing the chains that once were powerful enough to restrain the Kyuubi

"Ma-Master, I can't feel my magic!" Quirrell said in fear

'Can't feel his magic?' Thought Delphini before looking at her chains

That's right, the Adamantine Sealing Chains had the power to seal away a persons Chakra when restraining them. Only instead of Chakra, they sealed magic.

'Adamantine Magic Sealing Chains.' Thought Delphini in amazement

"Then you are useless to me!" Voldemort hissed

Delphini watched as Quirrell screamed in pain as his body disintegrated into ash while a cloud of black smoke rose out of it.

"You will regret defying me Delphini!" Voldemort screamed as the smoke cloud rushed at Delphini

Delphini had no time to react before the smoke passed through her, throwing her back and hitting the floor. Groaning in pain Delphini only had enough time to see her chains vanishing and the crimson glow in her veins fading away before she fell unconscious.

*Timeskip-Three Days-June 7th*

Delphini opened her eyes to something gold glinting in front of her face, making her groan and try to wave it away. But it remained much to her annoyance, blinking her eyes a couple time, Delphini saw it was a pair glasses. Blinking again and she was now looking at the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Delphini." Dumbledore greeted, Delphini staring at him for a moment before remembering what happened with Voldemort.

"The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Quick-" Delphini said

"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times, Quirrell does not have the Stone." Dumbledore said

"Wait, then who does? It was just-" Delphin started

"Please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Said Dumbledore

Looking around Delphini saw she was in the hospital wing, lying in one of the beds. She was confused when she saw a pile of sweets stacked next to her bed.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." Said Dumbledore

"How long have I been in here?" Delphini asked

"Three days. Ms. Davis, Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass will be quite relieved to hear you are awake. Ms. Greengrass in particular, I believe Madam Pomfrey needed to have her carried out given how she refused to leave your side." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, while Delphini looked down with a light blush

"But the Stone-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say." Dumbledore said

"He nearly got it." Said Delphini knowing her father would have gotten the Stone if not for her chains

"Perhaps, but you managed to stop him. Though it appears that during the ensuing struggle the Stone was destroyed, it's gone." Dumbledore said, surprising Delphini

'Gone? But that doesn't make any sense, it was in my hand and then it… wasn't.' Delphini thought confused

"Though I must ask how are you feeling about this whole ordeal?" Dumbledore asked, Delphini chuckling bitterly at the question

"Are you asking about nearly dying or the fact I probably just surpassed both you and Potter for the top spot on my father's hit list?" Questioned Delphini, with Dumbledore remaining silent for a few moments.

"So you know then." Dumbledore stated

"Yeah, took an Inheritance Test at Gringotts." Delphini confirmed, with a nod.

"And yet you did not give Tom the Stone. Why?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, causing Delphini to shrug.

"He would have been a threat to my friends." Delphini answered

It was as simple as that, Voldemort would have killed or enslaved anyone that didn't side with him. Even if he is her father, she wasn't going to let him hurt her precious people.

"Well, that was very brave of you. Not many can say they'd have the courage to stand against their own father. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them, but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled before popping a golden brown bean in his mouth, only to choke a moment later.

"Alas! Ear wax!"

That got a laugh out of Delphini lightening the rather dark mood.

*Later*

"Wow, so you really went against Voldemort. Are you alright?" Tracey asked as she, Hermione, and Daphne stood around Delphini in her bed

"I'm fine, can't say the same for Quirrell or smokey." Said Delphini

"Those chains you used, I've never read of anything like them. And you say they managed to block Quirrell from using his magic?" Hermione asked eager to learn more about Delphini's chains, while the silverette nodded

"Fascinating. Though it might be best if you keep them a secret, if people found out you had access to a type of magic that could seal a persons magic who knows what will happen." Said Hermione worriedly

'Imprisonment, being experimented on, death.' Delphini thought

Meanwhile Daphne remained silent throughout the exchange never taking her eyes off Delphini seeing past her façade. She might appear to be fine but Daphne could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and knew why.

While Tracey and Hermione only knew Delphini encountered the Dark Lord Voldemort, Daphne knew she encountered her own father, who she had to stand against and now has him as an enemy.

After a while Tracey and Hermione left after wishing Delphini well, while Daphne stayed behind. Sitting beside her Daphne took her hand in her own giving it a comforting squeeze and they descended into silence.

"Is it wrong if I said that I considered taking his offer?" Delphini asked, causing Daphne shaking her head.

"No, you just wanted to finally know your family, even if everyone else considers them to be monsters, they're still your parents." Daphne replied in a soft and loving voice. Delphini didn't saying anything as she rested her head on Daphne's shoulder and broke into tears as she silently cry into it, while taking comfort in her girlfriend's presence.

Unknown to the two girls Delphini's eyes briefly glowed red before returning to their normal violet color.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep lots of timeskips in this chapter and some difference in the chambers, not only that but the Philosopher's Stone isn't quite what it appears to be, I'm sure I dropped enough hints as to what it truly is. Not only that but Delphini has awakened her new Adamantine Magic Sealing Chains, which will come in handy later down the road. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be wrapping up First Year, showing Delphini moving into a new home, and the start of Second Year. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The End-of-Term Feast was held at the end of every school year at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was decked out with green and silver, with the Slytherin serpent displayed proudly on a banner behind the Head Table. This signified Slytherin winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row.

When Delphini entered the hall, all conversation died down to a hush, then they all started talking loudly again. Delphini wordlessly sat between Daphne and Tracey, the former grabbing her hand under the table. She didn't react to the people looking at her; though thankfully, Dumbledore soon arrived, and all the talking died down.

"Another year gone!" Said Dumbledore cheerfully as he smiled at all of the students.

"And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and fifteen points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." Dumbledore said.

The Slytherins all broke into loud cheers, Delphini even seeing Malfoy banging his goblet on the table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into account." Dumbledore said.

The hall went very silent, with the Slytherins smiles widening knowing what this meant.

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… first to Ms. Tracey Davis for keeping calm in the face of danger, I award Slytherin fifty points. Second to Ms. Hermione Granger for showing knowledge in advanced Charms and displaying out of the box thinking, I award Ravenclaw fifty points. Third to Ms. Daphne Greengrass for showing skill in Exploding Charms, I award Slytherin fifty points. And finally, to Ms. Delphini Riddle for risking her own life to protect a priceless artifact, I award Slytherin sixty points!" Dumbledore announced with a bright smile, proud of how far his students came and their actions in protecting the Philospher's Stone; even if it was ultimately destroyed. To his knowledge at least.

The cheers from the Slytherins were absolutely deafening, while sure they were already going to win the House Cup, they still loved getting even more points. The Ravenclaws also cheered for the points they got; they might not have won the House Cup, but they managed to stay in second place.

The only tables really upset were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, the latter house all glaring at Potter, Delphini noticed.

It made her shake her head that they were getting upset over losing some stupid reward, all it really amounted to was bragging rights and that's it.

'Though hopefully this will take him down from the pedestal everyone put him on.' Delphini thought, taking solace in that along with hoping the Potter hype will have died down.

Meanwhile at the Head Table some of the teachers looked at Dumbledore with frowns, the most noticeable being McGonagall.

"Albus this seems rather unfair don't you think? Slytherin already won the House Cup, did you really have award them more points?" Asked McGonagall, with some teachers nodding in agreement.

However, their attention was soon turned to Snape, who scoffed at her words.

"Unfair you say? And yet you reward Potter for disobeying Madam Hooch with a new broom and a place on the Quidditch Team, but you believe extra points are 'unfair'. But by all means feel, free to take the points away, right after you remove Potter from the Quidditch Team and take away his Nimbus 2000." Snape said with a sneer at the hypocrisy he was seeing. Despite what the rumors said about him, Snape never showed favoritism to any of his students, even the ones in his own house; the fact that they showed such favoritism for Potter disgusted him to no ends, his grudge against the Potter Bloodline aside.

This immediately ended any arguments from the other teachers, knowing what Snape was true. A few even lowered their heads in shame, having been aware of McGonagall's intentions of buying Potter a new broom. Flitwick also lowered his head in shame, remembering Ms. Granger coming to him to do something about it, only for him to do nothing; costing him not only her trust, but also the trust of several of his other charges when they heard he did nothing about the blatant favoritism, to a member of different House no less.

He'd even heard some of the Ravenclaws started a petition to remove him as Head of House and have someone that wouldn't show favoritism to other houses.

In hindsight, Flitwick knew it wasn't a good idea to allow a rival Quidditch team to get an advantage over his own Houses team. But given it was the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of one of his best students, Lily Potter nee Evans, he thought he could make an exception.

*Timeskip*

"See you later Delphini, Tracey, Daphne; I promise to write." Hermione said, hugging her friends.

"Later Mione, try to actually enjoy the summer rather than reading a library's worth of books." Tracey said with smirk, causing Hermione pouting at that since there's nothing wrong with reading.

Delphini and Daphne smiled at their friends' banter before looking at each other.

"See you in August?" Daphne asked

"Definitely." Replied Delphini, both girls smiling at each other.

Of course, the moment was ruined by Tracey, who is smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Daphne and Delphi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then come marriage, then coming Daphne with a baby carriage~" Tracey sung, with Delphini looking at her blankly while Daphne's eye twitched.

"I hate you, with all of my hate." Daphne stated through grit teeth.

"I know you mean love~" Said Tracey, with a cheeky smile, before giving the Heiress of the Greengrass Family a wink.

The girls exchanged goodbyes before Hermione, Tracey, and Daphne all left, leaving Delphini.

The silverette frowned wondering what she should do now, technically she should go back to the orphanage, but she really didn't want to go back there.

'Besides now I have several properties to choose from.' Delphini thought, looking at her Family Rings and remembering all the properties she now owned from the families she's descended from.

She had Slytherin Castle, though she wasn't going to stay there and risk anyone finding out there was a new Lady Slytherin. That'd all but tell everyone she was Voldemort's daughter.

She didn't really look to see if the Le Fay's had any property she could stay at, but she's sure they have something.

'That leaves the Black Family, 12 Grimmauld Place.' Delphini thought before shrugging, deciding that's where she'll stay.

Besides, maybe she'll learn more about her maternal family and her mother.

*Timeskip-One Day*

Stepping out of the cab, Delphini paid the driver before turning to her new home.

After deciding to live at Grimmauld Place, Delphini had returned to Wools Orphanage to collect her belongings and telling the Matrons she would be living at her mother's family home. Delphini had sent a letter to Gringotts for the address of Grimmauld Place, and thankfully got a reply the next morning.

Now here she was standing outside the Black Family Home.

Only there was no 12 Grimmauld Place, there was 11 and 13 but no 12.

'Are those goblins messing with me?' Delphini thought with a frown, believing the goblins gave her the wrong address on her purpose as some kind of prank.

However, just before Delphini planned to make her way back to Gringotts and give them a piece of her mind, and her fists, something shocking happened.

11 and 13 Grimmauld Places seemed to be pushed out of the way as another building took their places right between them. This was 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Cool." Delphini whispered, looking with wide eyes at seeing an entire building appear out of thin air.

Even more so when she saw no one seemed to have even noticed.

Though her awe faded when she saw the worn set of front steps, leading to a battered front door. On the door is a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door.

'How do I get it open? With magic?' Delphini thought, before shrugging her shoulders and making her way up the steps.

Putting her hand on the door, Delphini channeled her magic into the door and thankfully it opened up for her. Walking in, Delphini frowned at the torn wallpaper, worn carpet, and cobwebs. Moth eaten curtains, covering what Delphini guessed were portraits of members of the Black Family.

'Morgana, when was the last time this place was cleaned? Are those heads?!' Delphini thought, looking up the stairs and saw shrunken heads lining the wall.

What kind of family was she born into?!

"INTRUDER!" Someone shouted.

Looking Delphini saw a tiny old creature running towards her holding a stick. However, the moment the creature got in close, it looked at Delphini with wide eyes and froze when he met her eyes. Immediately it dropped the stick and began groveling at her feet.

"Mistress Bella! Mistress Bella! Kreacher begs forgiveness!" The creature, or Kreacher, wailed kissing the ground by Delphini's feet.

Delphini stepped back in disgust when he tried touching her legs lovingly.

"Stop that!" Delphini snapped, not wanting whatever this was kissing her feet or touching her.

"Mistress Bella, Kreacher is sorry for not recognizing you!" Kreacher said, still trying to touch her.

"Stop! I'm not Bellatrix!" Delphini exclaimed, guessing he thought she was her mother.

"Kreacher does not understand." Said Kreacher in a childlike tone of confusion.

"I'm Bellatrix's daughter." Delphini said, with Kreacher looking at her in awe.

"Mistress, please tell Kreacher your name so Kreacher my address you properly." Requested Kreacher.

"My name is Delphini, or Delphi for short." Replied Delphini.

"Mistress Delphi, Kreacher is honored to meet you." Kreacher said, bowing low with his forehead touching the ground, causing Delphini to feel very uncomfortable at the gesture.

"Uh, yeah. But uh… Kreacher what are you exactly? And what do you do here?" Delphini asked.

"Kreacher is the Black Family house-elf. Kreacher cooks, cleans, does laundry, and anything else required of Kreacher by the House of Black and its members. Does Mistress Delphi need Kreacher for anything?" Kreacher asked, sounding eager.

"Uh, could you show me to an empty room?" Delphini asked, with Kreacher rapidly nodding his head at the request, causing his large ears to flap.

"Yes, please follow Kreacher, Mistress Delphi. Kreacher will show her to her room." Kreacher said, going up the stairs with Delphini following behind him.

Kreacher lead Delphini all the way up to the Third Floor, where Delphini saw at least three bedroom doors and what looked like a cupboard.

"This room Mistress Delphi." Kreacher said, snapping his fingers causing the door to open.

Looking in the room, Delphini saw it was a rather spacious room and was surprisingly in better condition compared to the rest of the house, with black and purple wallpaper, a large bed with purple and black sheets, with a black wooden bedframe and a carved headboard depicting ravens, snakes, and skulls. A Bookshelf filled with numerous books and even a skull with a candle inside it, a desk with a few papers scattered across it, a few pictures hanging on the wall, a bedside table with a picture and a journal lying on it. There was also a tall window with velvet curtains pulled closed.

'Whose room was this?' Wondered Delphini, going over to the bedside table and grabbing the journal to see if it'd showed who the room belonged to.

Flipping through the pages, Delphini suddenly stopped when she reached a page that didn't have an entry and instead a list of names.

_Gemini_

_Lyra_

_Aquarius_

_Aries_

_Virgo_

_Persephone_

_Melinoe_

_Cassiopeia_

_Delphinus_

"Delphinus-The Dolphin." Delphini said, touching the name, before looking at the door that she now saw had a name plaque on it.

_Bellatrix_

"This is my mother's room." Stated Delphini as she looked at Kreacher, who nodded his head.

"Yes, Mistress Delphi. Mistress Bella kept her room sealed shut and clean, Kreacher believed Mistress Delphi would like her mother's room. Did Kreacher do good?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes Kreacher, yes you did." Delphini said, smiling as she held the journal close to her chest, before grabbing the picture that was next to it.

It was three teenage girls of different ages. The youngest had long pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a small polite smile. The next had long wild light brown hair, wide and kind brown eyes, and a warm smile. The third girl had Delphini's attention the most, she long wild jet-black hair that partially covered the right half of her face, half-lidded dark violet eyes, and a wicked smirk on her face as she stood between the blonde and brunette girls.

The girls in the picture were also moving around and waving, showing it was a magical photo.

Turning the frame over, Delphini saw names carved into the back over where the girls stood.

_Narcissa_

_Andromeda_

_Bellatrix_

'My mom and my aunts.' Delphini thought.

She could definitely say she was indeed her mother's daughter, given seeing her mother in a much clearer picture than the one in the yearbook she saw. Aside from the difference in hair color, she looked like a younger version of her mom.

Setting the picture down, Delphini looked at Kreacher.

"Hey Kreacher, I'm gonna go out for a little, would you be able start cleaning this place, please." Delphini said.

"Yes of course Mistress Delphi! Kreacher swears to have the Ancestral Home of the Great House of Black in perfect order when she returns!" Kreacher said, eager to please his new Mistress.

"That isn't necessary Kreacher, don't work yourself too hard and if you feel tired, then take a break to rest." Said Delphini, not wanting the elderly elf to work himself to death.

"Mistress Delphi is too kind to Kreacher." Said Kreacher, before immediately getting to work on cleaning Grimmauld Place.

Looking around her mom's room, now her room, Delphini smiled at getting to know about her mom, from the woman herself indirectly.

'But first I need to get some air.' Delphini thought exiting her room and heading out

*Later*

Delphini exited a bookstore carrying a bag filled with manga and comics, the manga being a few of her favorite series "Akame Ga Kill", "Fairy Tail", "Dragon Ball", and "Yu-Gi-Oh". She was also carrying a bag of chocolate from a Candy Shop she had visited previously, of course she first had to go to Diagon alley and exchange several Galleons for Pounds.

Spotting a nearby park, Delphini decided to take a break from her shopping and relax, along with have some of her chocolate. It made Delphini chuckle slightly at the irony, unlike Naruko, she didn't really care for ramen that much. Sure, she'll admit it's good, but Delphini preferred chocolate and strawberries.

'Not to self; get some strawberries.' Delphini thought, pulling out a chocolate bar.

"HA! Look at this freak and what she's wearing!"

"Yeah, she's even more freaky than that cousin of yours Big D!"

"Huh." Delphini said, frowning at what she heard.

Looking, Delphini's frown turned into a scowl when she saw five boys standing around a little girl.

'Oh hell no.' Delphini thought, marching up to the bullies

"Hey! Dumbasses!" Delphini said, getting their attention.

Looking at them, Delphini saw all them looked the same, in that they both looked big and stupid, with one of them looking like a rat. While the one that Delphini guessed was the leader looked like a pig in a wig, or a baby whale that grew legs.

"Leave the girl alone." Delphini said glaring at them, though the boys only laughed.

"Yeah right! Who's gonna make us loser?" One of the bullies asked tauntingly.

"Get lost or we'll beat you bloody to." Said another bully.

"And leave those bags of candy to!" Said the leader.

Looking at her bags, Delphini gained a shark-like smile.

"You want the chocolate?" Delphini asked holding the bag up, the bullies smirking and nodding thinking they won.

"Okay. Take it." Delphini said, setting the bags on the ground.

"Malcom get the bags." Ordered the leader, with Malcom nodding and going up to the bags.

However, before he could grab them Delphini's hand latched onto his wrist and twisted it painfully and brought her knee up into the boys stomach then slammed her elbow into the back of his neck and tossed him aside. Delphini looked at the bullies, who looked shocked at seeing their friend get taken down so easily.

"Next." Delphini said with a smirk as the leader turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Dennis, Gordon! Hold her down!" Shouted the leader.

Two more charged at her recklessly, while Delphini kept smirking. Once they were close enough, Delphini put her hands on their shoulders and flipped them over, before smashing their heads together, knocking them both unconscious.

Turning around, Delphini caught the fist of the rat-faced kid who paled when she stopped his attack.

"Hey." Delphini said.

"He-hello." Said rat-face.

"Wanna know a secret?" Asked Delphini.

"What secre-EEEEEEEEEEH!" The boy asked, only to be cut off as he squealed in pain when Delphini brought her foot up right between his legs.

"I fight dirty." Delphini said as the boy curled into a ball cradling his family jewels.

Looking at the leader, who was paling and shaking in fear at seeing his whole gang be taken out.

"Well come on 'Big D', what's it gonna be; running or fighting? Go ahead… flip that coin." Delphini said with a smirk as she held her arms out menacingly.

"You, you're gonna regret this when I tell my mum and dad!" Said the boy before running off, the boys that were still conscious also making their escape.

Delphini just shook her head in disgust.

'Great, I just met the fat, muggle version of Malfoy.' Delphini thought, remembering all the times Malfoy would say "My father will hear about this!".

Like just one wasn't enough of a headache.

Grabbing her bags off the ground, Delphini went over to the girls the boys were bullying, only to stop short at her appearance, more specifically what she was wearing.

'Who would let her walk around like that?!' Delphini thought, seeing the black gothic Lolita outfit the girl was wearing.

"Uh, hey are you alright?" Delphini asked, worried if those bullies did more than just taunt her after seeing what she is wearing.

"I'm fine." The girl answered in a blank emotionless tone.

"Well, I'm Delphini. What's your name?" Asked Delphini as she smiled kindly at the girl.

"Ophis." Replied the girl in the same emotionless tone.

Her smile dropping into a frown, Delphini believed it was because of the bullies she's acting like this.

"Here, you want some chocolate?" Delphini said, pulling out a chocolate bar and offering it to Ophis, hoping that will cheer her up.

Tilting her head curiously at the offered treat, Ophis grabbed it and unwrapped it, deciding to try some.

Taking a bite out of it, Ophis's eyes widened a little, surprised at how good it tasted. Unknowingly, Ophis gained a small smile as she ate the chocolate.

"It's good. Thank you." Said Ophis, looking at Delphini, who also smiled; glad that she was able to cheer her up.

"No problem. Stay safe Ophis, also you should smile more, you look cuter when you're smiling." Delphini said, waving at Ophis and began heading back to Grimmauld Place.

That caught Ophis off guard, both at Delphini's words and not even realizing she was smiling.

'Hm.' Ophis thought as she watched Delphini's retreating figure with interest, while eating her chocolate.

"Delphini." Ophis said, her interest piqued by this girl.

Especially what she sensed inside her, something more ancient than any Sacred Gear.

*Timeskip-August 19th*

Delphini felt tired as she walked through the entrance into Diagon Alley. Not physically tired, but mentally.

The reason being the list of books she has to get for her Second Year at Hogwarts, there was only one book that's actually useful, the rest however…

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

It just drained any excitement Delphini had for the coming year when she saw the book list. Just from the titles alone did Delphini realize they would either have a fangirl as the new DADA or, Morgana forbid, Lockhart himself.

"Delphini!"

Delphini was pulled from her thoughts when someone wrapped their arms around her. Recognizing the bushy brown hair, Delphini smiled and returned the hug.

"It's good to see Hermione." Said Delphini.

"You too, I got all your letters, it's great that you're living in your family home, maybe you'll get to learn more about them as well along with advanced spells from books they must have collected over the years, along with-"

"I think she understands sweetheart." Said a woman, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, making the girl turn red when she saw Delphini looking at her in amusement.

"Oh right, Delphini these are my parents. Mum, dad this is my friend Delphini." Hermione said as she introduced her parents to one of her first friends, and vice versa.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Said Delphini, smiling and shaking their hands.

"You to Delphini, Hermione's told us all about you, Daphne, and Tracey." Said Mr. Granger, happy that his daughter has made such good friends at Hogwarts.

"Come on, we were just about to go to Flourish & Blotts to pick up our schoolbooks." Hermione said, dragging Delphini to the book shop.

'Kill me.' Thought Delphini, not wanting to have to waste her time and money buying those Lockhart books.

Reaching Flourish & Blotts, Delphini and Hermione were greeted by Daphne and Tracey, along a girl a year younger than them.

"Mione, Delphi! Hey, it's good to see you both again." Tracey said, hugging them both.

"You too Tracey and you Daphne." Hermione said smiling at them.

"Hey." Said Delphini, smiling at Daphne, who smiled back.

"Hey. By the way, Hermione, Delphini, this is my little sister Astoria. Astoria this Hermione and Delphini." Daphne said as she introduced her sister to her friends.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both, Daphne's told me a lot about." Said Astoria, smiling at her sisters' friends, much to Daphne's relief.

She was thankful that she managed to prevent Astoria from become pro-Pureblood like their parents, instead she looked up to Daphne and acted more like her.

It actually kind of reminded Daphne of when Satsuki was younger and looked up to Itachi.

"What's going on here?" Delphini asked when she noticed the crowd of people gathered around and inside Flourish & Blotts

"Lockhart." Daphne and Tracey said, both looking equally disgruntled.

"You're kidding?" Delphini asked, hoping they were kidding.

"Really?!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately." Astoria answered, looking just as disgruntled as her sister.

"Even worse, apparently the guy is going to be our new DADA teacher as well." Tracey added, sounding resigned and depressed by this fact.

"Oh, this so great! We're going to be meeting a famous wizard who will also be our DADA teacher!" Hermione said in excitement as she ran into the store.

Delphini, Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria all looked to where Hermione ran in, before looking at each other.

"Is it wrong that I almost feel bad that we're going to tell her the truth of Lockhart being a fraud?" Delphini asked.

"No." The three purebloods answered, knowing that it would be good for Hermione in the long run.

"Okay good."

The four entered the store, having to push past the crowd, before seeing Hermione looking at something in amazement. When they saw just what Hermione was looking at the four could only shake their heads at seeing Gilderoy Lockhart, himself, standing there sucking up all the attention.

'Dear Morgana, it's even worse in person.' Delphini thought.

People actually believed this guy was some great and powerful wizard. He looked more like someone that belonged in a toothpaste commercial, rather than a powerful wizard.

"Why aren't you all excited? We're going to be taught by Gilderoy Lockhart, himself. Isn't that amazing?" Hermione asked, not seeing any of them looking excited.

Trading looks again, the four all looked at Hermione with deadpanned expressions.

"Hermione, we're only doing this because we care about you. But Lockhart is faker than a three-dollar bill." Delphini said, with Hermione looking at them in shock.

"What? Why would you think that, just look at him, how could he be a fraud?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, look at him. Styled hair, expensive robes, perfectly white and straight teeth, and just his general appearance. If he was really some powerful wizard who's gone against dangerous creatures, he wouldn't look like or even bother taking care of his appearance, instead focusing on keeping his skills sharp." Tracey said.

"Bu-but, what about all the books he's written." Hermione argued.

"Either made it up or he is taking credit for other people's accomplishments, if it's the latter then he's likely able to use memory charms to make the real withes and wizards forget what they did so he could take the credit for it." Daphne said.

"Not to mention why would such a powerful wizard bother writing books going into detail about their skills and abilities? That's basically giving enemies an easy way to defeat you." Astoria said, adding in her two cents.

Delphini saw Hermione was starting to come around, but still holding onto a shred of deniability and decided to drive the point home.

"If that's not enough, then remember the favoritism at Hogwarts, with McGonagall giving Potter a broom and making him Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Along with the other teachers knowing about it and doing nothing. Instead of expelling him like Madam Hooch said would happen." Delphini said.

This caused Hermione to lower her head in sadness, remembering going to Flitwick and telling him about the broom; but instead of taking it away, he said he knew about it and did nothing. While Hermione didn't want to believe a teacher would show favoritism, she couldn't ignore the facts when they're thrown right in her face.

Seeing their friend depressed over the cold hard facts, they patted her on the back.

"How about after we're all done shopping, we go hang out." Delphini said, with Hermione looking and smiling at that.

"I'd like that." Said Hermione, before looking away with a blush on her face. After everything Delphini had done for her, Hermione wouldn't be lying if she said that she didn't have a crush on the Slytherin; but she decided not to act on it because it was clear that Delphini already had feelings for Daphne, and vice versa.

With that out of the way, the girls proceeded to buy the books they need, minus the Lockhart ones, along with some other books that should have been on their lists thanks to some of the older Hogwarts students, who were also getting their books.

Once they purchased their books, the girls prepared to leave, only to be stopped when they heard Lockhart speak.

"It can't be, Harry Potter?!"

'Oh no.' Delphini thought, not even needing to look to know where this is going.

"Nice big smile, Harry, together, you and I are worth the front page."

Looking Delphini saw Lockhart had an arm wrapped around Potter's shoulder while a photographer from the Daily Prophet was taking pictures. Potter tried to escape only for Lockhart to hold him tightly and address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge—he had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart announced.

'I'm now starting to regret not giving father the Philosopher Stone.' Delphini thought as the crowd cheered and clapped, while Potter was presented with a complete set of Lockhart's books.

But of course, it didn't stop there when Delphini saw her prat of a cousin going over to Potter and a group of redheads, with Delphini guessing those were the rest of the Weasleys.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? The Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Malfoy said, sneering at Potter.

Things escalated when Lucius Malfoy showed up and started trading barbs with Arthur Weasley, all of it culminating into the girls seeing two grown men rolling on the ground fighting like children.

"I didn't expect this when I woke up today." Delphini said.

"I don't think any of us were." Said Tracey.

"Let's escape while we still can." Daphne said, not wanting anyone to see them.

Nodding in agreement the girls made their way to the exit, however before they could leave Potter spoke to them.

"Hey!"

'Damn you Potter.' Delphini thought, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Potter looking at them pleadingly, needing an excuse to break up the fighting.

"Should we pretend we didn't hear anything?" Tracey asked.

"No, we've already stopped, showing we heard him." Answered Daphne.

"Maybe we should help, if only as a distraction from anymore fighting." Said Hermione, wanting to prevent an even bigger scene from happening.

Sighing in resignation the girls turned and walked toward the group. When the adults got a look at Delphini, they stiffened at seeing her resemblance to a certain Dark Witch. Arthur and Molly were wary, but didn't do anything, while they didn't believe in "evil by association" given they used to be friends and allies with Sirius Black, they were wary of the fact Bellatrix Lestrange apparently has a daughter and weren't sure if she'd end up following her mother's footsteps. Just like how Sirius ultimately ended up betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who.

"Harry dear, who are these young ladies?" Molly asked, given Harry was the one to call them over.

"These are Delphini Riddle, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Hermione Granger; they're in our year at Hogwarts." Harry said, thankful for the distraction preventing any further escalation between Mr. Weasley and Malfoy Sr.

Arthur and Molly relaxed when they heard Delphini's last name, a muggle name, rather than Lestrange or Black or any other Pureblood name.

"Ah yes, the resident… muggleborn of Slytherin. A shame such a prestigious house has allowed such people in its hallowed halls." Lucius said as he sneered at the girls.

'Oh, if only you knew dear uncle.' Delphini thought, suppressing a smirk at how he just insulted his wife's niece, his deranged sister-in-law's daughter, and his master's daughter all at once.

While her father likely wouldn't care, he probably wouldn't let anyone get away with insulting some who shares his blood.

"Come Draco, it's best we leave now rather than continue associating with blood-traitors and those who shame their family names by associating with such filth." Said Lucius, with the latter directed at Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey.

Daphne simply smiled coldly at the Malfoy Lord.

"Yes, it's a shame when that same "filth", as you call my friends, are more mature than a grown man and Lord who resorts to fighting like a common muggle thug. Such a shame indeed." Daphne threw back scathingly.

Suddenly all the witches and wizards jumped when they heard the sound of multiple airhorns going off, only to see Delphini holding a smartphone.

'I don't think even magic could heal that burn.' Delphini thought, grinning wildly at Lucius, and by extension Draco, being publicly humiliated.

Everyone soon returned to their business, though a few did sneer and mutter about the "Muggle Device". Humiliated at Daphne's remark the Malfoys stomped away, with Lucius mentally wishing he had put the diary in Delphini's cauldron instead, not caring about crippling the vote on the bill for Muggleborn Rights, if only so he could get rid of that worthless mudblood.

In his anger Lucius didn't even make the connection between Tom Riddle's diary, Delphini looking like a miniature Bellatrix, and that her last name is Riddle.

"My word, Ms. Riddle; what exactly is that device?" Arthur asked, intrigued by the smartphone given his job at the Ministry involved muggle items.

"Just Delphini is fine. And it's a smartphone, you use it to call and talk to people, you can also take pictures depending on the model, text, download apps and games, basically like have the internet in the palm of your hand." Delphini said.

"Amazing… what's the internet?" Arthur asked, causing Delphini to sweatdrop since she felt that this will take a while.

"So… Hermione, what're you all doing?" Asked Harry, feeling more comfortable talking to Hermione than the other girls, given they were Slytherins.

"We just finished getting our books for the year. Here we can show you which ones to get." Hermione said, leading them to the books they should get, rather than the Lockhart books.

When they saw the books and how much they were, Arthur and Molly sighed, knowing they can't afford the books for all their kids. Delphini noticed this and could guess the reason as to why.

"Here, this should be enough to cover the books and a little extra." Delphini said pulling out five dozen Galleons, much to the Weasley's surprise that she was offering to pay for the books.

"Oh no, we couldn't take your money." Molly denied, not wanting someone else to pay for her children's school supplies.

"It's fine, really. Besides they'll be a lot more useful than the other books." Delphini said, placing the Galleons in her hands before she could reject.

"I… thank you dear." Molly said when she saw Delphini wouldn't budge.

Nodding Delphini and her friends left the bookstore, not knowing she left quite the impression on most of the Weasley's, especially the youngest.

*Later*

Delphini, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Astoria all walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with their own ice cream.

After leaving Flourish & Blotts, the girls had hung out as they had agreed to, going to different shops and seeing what was new or anything that caught their interest. They ended it by getting ice cream, all of them having enjoyed spending time together after summer.

Though something that surprised, and even shocked Tracey and Hermione was when they saw Delphini and Daphne licking each other's ice cream and even wiping and eating any they got on their faces while acting like it was completely natural. Sure, they knew Delphini and Daphne had feelings for each other, but they didn't know they were that close yet. Hermione couldn't help but wince as she felt her heart clench at the sight before her before shaking her head. Delphini and Daphne were her friends and she should be happy for them, even if it meant she couldn't be with the former.

Though Astoria wasn't just shocked at the sight before her, but also confused, since she wasn't familiar with same-sex couples given her upbringing and how backwards Magical Britain was.

Eventually the girls finished their ice cream and said their goodbyes to each other.

"Daphne, is Delphini your girlfriend?" Astoria asked once they were alone

This made Daphne freeze up having completely forgotten Astoria was there, to wrapped up in her moment with Delphini, and she could already imagine how her "parents" would react to the fact she's dating a girl.

"Astoria listen, you have to promise you won't tell our parents about me and Delphini. Under no circumstances can they find out, understand?" Daphne asked as she kneeled down and looked her sister straight in the eye.

"I promise!" Said Astoria smiling brightly.

Looking at her sister for a moment, Daphne nodded, knowing Astoria will keep her promise.

Though the moment Daphne looked away, Astoria frowned and looked down, gripping her chest.

'Daphne.' Astoria thought sadly, wondering why her heart clenched and hurts so much when she thought of Daphne and Delphini together.

She wasn't sure why, but Astoria didn't like the idea of Daphne and Delphini together.

*Later-With Delphini*

Delphini collapsed on her bed, sighing in contentment. She had just finished putting all her stuff away in preparation for her Second Year and was glad at finally being able to rest, having immediately showered and changed into her pajama's once she finished.

'Let's hope this year will be more peaceful than the last.' Thought Delphini, but something told her the coming year would be just as crazy.

Turning her head, Delphini smiled at the picture of her mom and aunts, her mom's picture-self smiling rather than smirking and waving at her.

"Night mom." Delphini muttered, before turning the lights off.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Delphini has moved into Grimmauld Place and met Kreacher, along with now taking up residence in her mothers former room where she'll get the chance to learn more about dear Bellatrix before becoming the crazy witch we all know and love. Also yes it is Ophis the Infinite Dragon God from Highschool DxD, though for now that plot won't come into play for a while, maybe at least until the later years in Hogwarts or completely after. Also the "Love Square" between Delphini, Daphne, Hermione, and Astoria don't get any ideas they're still children who don't completely understand what they're feeling, they won't get involved with each other until they're older. Finally, I changed the year in Chapter 1, so that story now starts in 2009 rather than 1991. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be kicking off Second Year with the Start-of-the-Year Feast and Sorting of the new First Years. Nothing much else to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The station was just as crowded as the first time she arrived, with many older students exchanging farewells with their families. Delphini could also see many soon-to-be First Years giving tearful goodbyes. It reminded Delphini of when she found and reading her mother's journal over the summer. It really was an eye opener to learning about Bellatrix Black, rather than Bellatrix Lestrange.

I mean, there's no denying that even in her younger years her mother was dark, given the rather graphic and detailed ways she described killing someone that so much as looked at her funny when she attended Hogwarts. Though at most, she simply humiliated them publicly or just verbally tore them apart, some to the point of them running away in tears. Even her fellow Slytherins weren't safe from her anger, when they pissed her off.

The only positive entries were when she talked about her sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, as well as when she thought of new ideas for spells.

It reminded Delphini somewhat of Naruko's own mom, Kushina Uzumaki. Except you know, much, much, much more violent.

Still, Delphini did enjoy learning about her mom, but it also made her sad that she'll most likely never get to meet her in person.

Shaking those thoughts for the time being, Delphini looked around, before smiling when she spotted Tracey, Hermione, Daphne, and Astoria.

"Hey girls! I don't suppose there's any chance that Lockhart has met an unfortunate accident?" Delphini asked, hoping that something, anything, had happened that prevented Lockhart from being their DADA Professor.

"Unfortunately, no, but look at it this way, we know for a fact he'll be gone by the end of the year." Daphne said, given the rumors of the DADA position being cursed.

Delphini nodded, taking a small comfort in that. Though Delphini then noticed Astoria looking at her with a rather icy expression.

"Hey Tori." Delphini greeted, while smiling at her unofficial girlfriend's sister.

"Delphini." Astoria said coldly, causing the silverette to frown slightly, while wondering what changed from their meeting in the Alley.

The five girls then boarded the train and found an empty compartment, luckily one of the larger ones to fit them all, with some room to spare. Daphne gave Delphini an apologetic look when Astoria had her sit next to her, rather than next to Delphini. The Riddle just nodded, while it upset her slightly, it didn't really bother her. Though Astoria's behavior still confused her, compared to their first meeting.

It wasn't long until the train departed the station, with the door to their compartment opening, revealing someone they recognized as the youngest Weasley from Diagon Alley.

"Hey uh, Ginny, right?" Delphini said, having remembered hearing her name at Diagon Alley.

"Y-Yeah, hello." Ginny said, while smiling hesitantly at them.

"What're you doing here? Wouldn't you be with your brothers and Harry." Hermione said, given she would have thought she'd be in the same compartment as her brothers and Harry.

"Percy has Prefect duties, while Fred and George went to hang out with their friends or plan some new pranks for the year, and I couldn't find Ron or Harry. Did any of you see them get on the train or pass by?" Ginny asked hopefully, since she hadn't been able to see if they had passed through the barrier or boarded the train.

Her words made the four older girls frown in confusion. They hadn't seen either boy at the station or in any of the compartments.

'Did they even get on the train?' They wondered.

Either that, or they simply didn't see them in the crowd of students and parents.

"No, we haven't seen them. But if you want, you can join us until either they arrive, or one of your other brothers comes and gets you." Delphini offered, with Ginny looking unsure that the offer, given the fact three of the girls were Slytherins, one was a Ravenclaw, and the last was a potential Slytherin, given her sister was in that House.

But at the same time, Delphini had helped buy her schoolbooks, showing that maybe not all Slytherins were evil or bad, like she's heard. Ultimately, Ginny decided to join since they were the only ones she knew, besides her brothers, on the train.

With that, the now six girls sat together, either making small talk or taking the time to read their books to see what they'll be going over in their classes.

It wasn't long until the announcement came that they were close to Hogwarts and they all changed into their robes.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts with Ginny and Astoria having to go with the other First Years to the boats. While Delphini, Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione would be taking the carriages.

But there proved to be a slight problem.

"Come on, Daphne." Astoria said, while trying to get her sister to go with her on the boat.

"Tori, I can't, the First Years take the boats, while the Second Years and above take the carriages. Come on, it'll be fine, I'll see you when the First Years getting sorted, I'll even save you a seat." Daphne said.

"But what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin and put in a different House, then we'll hardly get to see each other. Please~!" Astoria begged, wanting her sister to go with her, with Daphne finally putting her foot down.

"Tori, that's enough. Now go with the others and I'll see you at the castle." Daphne said sternly.

While she loved her sister, Daphne has noticed that ever since they went shopping at Diagon Alley, Astoria had been… clingy to say the least. And while she's happy to spend time with her, Daphne knew she had to draw some lines.

Astoria nodded sadly and headed for the boats, though not before shooting a dirty look at Delphini.

'Okay, seriously, what is her problem?' Delphini wondered as she frowned and started to get annoyed at how Astoria was acting.

The entire train ride, whenever she tried talking to Daphne, Astoria would always but in and distract Daphne with something or another. It really gotten on Delphini's nerves after a while, with the only reason she didn't say anything is because she'd prefer to not cause any problems for the sisters. That didn't mean she liked it, and she will say something if it kept up.

'Honestly, does she have a sister complex or something.' Thought Delphini, while shaking her head.

Oh, if only she knew.

Going to the carriages, Daphne, Tracey, and Hermione boarded one before seeing Delphini stopping short with a pale expression.

The reason Delphini stopped was because she had heard before that the carriages didn't have horses or anything pulling them, but from where she was standing, they were definitely being pulled by something.

They looked like horses, only skeletal in nature and pitch black, with reptilian-like faces, and large bat-like leathery wings. They were disturbing and seemed unnatural, but strangely enough, Delphini felt like they weren't a threat.

"Delphi, what's wrong? What're you looking at?" Tracey asked, while looking where Delphini was, but didn't see anything.

Delphini looked at them in surprise that they couldn't see the strange horses.

"You… you can't see them? Those things pulling the carriages." Delphini said, while motioning to the creatures, only getting confused looks in response.

"Delphini, nothing is pulling the carriages, just like they've always been." Hermione said slowly.

"I'm not crazy, they're right there!" Said Delphini, with Daphne narrowing her eyes at where Delphini was looking.

"What do they look like?" Daphne asked, both curiously and suspiciously.

"Like a cross between a horse, a bat, and a lizard, maybe some kind of demonic bird too." Delphini said, not sure if she could find the right words to describe the creatures.

This got wide eyes from Daphne and Tracey, realizing what she was seeing.

"Thestrals." Tracey stated, while turning a little pale.

"What are Thestrals?" Hermione asked, not having read about those before.

"They're a breed of winged horses that have a skeletal body and bat-like wings. They're also invisible to everyone, except those who have seen death." Daphne explained, with Hermione's eyes widening at that, and looked at Delphini.

"And, you can see them?" Asked Hermione, with Delphini nodding since it made sense, given she saw Quirrell die.

"And none of you can?" Delphini asked them but looked at Daphne in particular.

She would have thought Daphne would see them, given she definitely has seen death when she was Satsuki.

Daphne shook her head, she had thought she'd be able to see Thestrals, with her memories as Satsuki, but this proves she can't.

'I guess deaths in a past life don't count, not even your own.' Daphne thought.

Delphini climbed onto the carriage, never once taking her eyes off the Thestrals as she did.

Soon they arrived at the castle and went to the Great Hall, with Delphini, Daphne, and Tracey going to the Slytherin table, while Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for Astoria's behavior on the ride here, along with her behavior when we arrived." Daphne said as she sat beside Delphini, having noticed her sisters attitude towards Delphini and wanted to apologize for it.

Delphini just smiled and waved it off, while also glad that Daphne had noticed Astoria's change in behavior towards her.

Once everyone was seated, the Sorting Ceremony began, with the four Second Years only paying attention to Ginny and Astoria's sorting, with the redhead being sorted into Gryffindor, while Astoria was sorted into Slytherin. Though one other First Year did catch their attention.

It was another girl with long dirty blonde hair, wide protuberant silvery eyes, and wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform with some…interesting addons. She had on a Butterbeer cork necklace, Dirigible plum earrings, and had her wand tucked in behind her left ear.

From McGonagall's call, the girls name was Luna Lovegood and she was sorted into Ravenclaw with Hermione.

'That girl, there's something about her.' Delphini thought, while looking at Luna with curious eyes.

Finally, the Sorting Ceremony was complete, and the feast began.

However, Delphini noticed one of her Housemates reading a copy Daily Prophet with a surprised and interested look on their face. It made Delphini curious of what could have happened this soon to warrant being put in the paper.

"Hey, can I see that?" Delphini asked, with the Slytherin nodding and handing it to Delphini.

"Yeah sure, front page. Can't believe anyone would be that reckless." They said, only serving to increase her interest.

Looking at the front page, Delphini immediately facepalmed and groaned at the picture she saw.

"What is it?" Tracey asked, Daphne also curious of what could get a reaction like that from her unofficial girlfriend.

"I found the two morons that weren't on the train." Answered Delphini, before showing them the paper.

Both girls had similar reactions to Delphini when they saw the picture of a flying Ford Anglia and they could just make out two kids in the driver and passenger seats, flying right over London.

"They didn't." Daphne muttered.

"They did." Stated a nodding Delphini.

She couldn't believe the stunt pulled by the youngest Weasley boy and someone who's basically her cousin, given she learned her first/third cousin once removed, Sirius Black, was Potter's Godfather, during her stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Okay, aside from doing something incredibly stupid, there must be a reason they felt the need to take a flying car here. Perhaps something was blocking them from getting to the station." Delphini said, after taking a moment to nurse her approaching headache and come to a reasonable explanation as to why they were in a flying car.

"If that's true, why didn't they just wait for Weasley's parents to come back through and fly them here." Tracey said, with Delphini shrugging not having an explanation for that part.

But she was sure Potter probably had the same fluctuating luck that she had when she was Naruko, always finding herself in life-threatening situations, while having the devils luck when it came to gambling. In fact, Delphini was sure that if she hadn't confronted her father last year, then Potter most likely would have.

"So, you think this time Potter will expelled?" Tracey asked.

"Doubtful." Daphne muttered.

While this was a much bigger incident than the broom one last year, she doubted the Golden Boy would be expelled.

"Well, given what happened last year, perhaps it's not from favoritism, but they simply can't." Delphini added lowly, with Daphne and Tracey nodding slow in understanding.

With the fact that her father was still alive, perhaps Dumbledore was hoping for another miracle of Potter defeating him again, while hoping that it's a permanent death this time.

It reminded Delphini too much of Naruko being the "Child of Prophecy" that'd either bring peace to the Ninja World or destroy it. Delphini personally hated prophecies with a passion, not willing to believe your entire life is already decided for you. If that was true, then she's already destined to become evil like her parents, but she made her own destiny.

If Dumbledore and the other teachers did see Potter as some prophecy child, or even worse, if there actually is a prophecy, then she knew big things were going to happen in the coming years.

The girls attention then turned to the Head Table and saw Snape being told something by a House Elf, before exiting the Great Hall with a dark expression. Not long after, McGonagall and Dumbledore left as well, neither of them looking pleased either.

"Well, while they may not be expelled, I don't think they're going to be getting away with this without at least a weeks' worth of detention, or worse." Delphini muttered, with Daphne and Tracey nodding in agreement.

**So, what did you think, good. Yeah not much happened this chapter with only a few important parts to help set up the coming years, but only if you look closely, along Delphini taking notice of everyone's favorite quirky witch and knowing there's more to her than meets the eye. Not only that but now Delphini is suspicious of their being a prophecy surrounding both Harry and her father, along with her opinion of prophecies. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
